


After It All

by Cuz_WHY_not



Series: I Am Shookethhhh (Infinity War Edition) [2]
Category: Avengers: Infinity War - Fandom, Black Panther (2018), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Awesome Wanda Maximoff, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Crying, Developing Friendships, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Whump, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fix-It, Fluff, Forever Alone, Friendship, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hugs, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Im sad about about i wouldn't change it, Im still sad, Irondad, Like He Really Needs It, OW, Okay since theres aparently a character death, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Feels, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Poor Peter Parker, Poor Tony Stark, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Precious Peter Parker, Protective Avengers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective T'Challa (Marvel), Protective Tony Stark, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Smol bean peter, Soul Stone (Marvel), Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Toothache, Tragedy, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, but not really I guess, i guess. idk, im tagging, spiderson, uwu, you'll probably cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-05-14 17:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 22,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14774306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuz_WHY_not/pseuds/Cuz_WHY_not
Summary: INFINITY WAR SPOILERS!After the hero's lose and half the universe has been lost, turned into dust and ash by a single snap. Our fallen heroes wake up in this strange place where its orange and red with the galaxy above. The only problem they're alone until they find each other and meet some new people.OrThe Avengers who died due to Thanos' snap find themselves inside the soul stone. They find each other and eventually Spider-Man. AKA Peter Parker; a lost boy.Some bad words. Just thought I should say that.





	1. Peter Parker

**Author's Note:**

> So I watched infinity war almost a month ago and I'm not over it at all soesnt help that my little brother keeps sending me the most soul crushing videos at the upmost random time. He made me cry in the middle of class! But I can't stop my self. So this is going to help me give Peter that hug that he needs, because we all know that he needs a hug more than anybody else, but that doesn't mean that nobody else gets them.
> 
>  
> 
> Btw I haven't exactly written anything in over five years (other than my last story. Not to mention my first time on this site) so this is my attempt to actually write something. Besides school essays. 
> 
> So here we begin.

It was dark.

 

He felt cold and void.

 

Why was he cold? He died. And when you die you aren't supposed feel anything

 

Then he wasn't dead

 

why? Was he supposed to be?

 

His eyes flung open.

Sitting up he raggedly coughed his lungs clear. Grasping continuously for the breath he couldn't seem to get. His hands clenched into fists against his chest. He looked up trying to distract himself.

Where is this? Why was he here? How...

* * *

 

It began as a extraordinarily good day. He woke up only 5 minutes late, he ate a quick breakfast, gave his aunt a hug and peck to her cheek, an 'i love you' as he rushed out the door.

He found an awesome looking skateboard behind the dumpster, it was almost in mint condition. After making sure no one had just left for there, he gratefully took it.

He caught his train just in time and made it to school _before_ the 8 minute warning bell even rang!

He cought up with Ned who was relieved to see he had arived _just_ on time for the class field trip. They climbed on to the bus chatting away until eventually they distracted them selves alone.

  
Then he saw it or rather sensed it.

  
It was large and circular, just floating in the middle of New York like it bellonged there. Thankfully Ned made a loud distracrion, helping him make his way out.

  
He should have stayed on that bus, on it's way out of the city and to safety.  
He watched as the people around him disappeared tuned into ash or dust. He watched as the star guy faded, along with his two teammates, disappearing so quickly they didn't even get a word in. He heard a voice talking, probably the wizard man, but he couldn't hear anything, he could only feel that gut feeling, echo through him like his spidey sense but so much more painful than what it should be.  
   
What was this?  
   
It hurt, but not enough. It felt also so foreign, so incomprehensible.  
   
He stumbled forward. His legs felt weak and heavy as if all the muscles in his leg turned into lead, weighing down his body by response.  
   
He took another step  
   
“Mr. Stark.” he stumbled closer “I don't feel so good”  
   
He couldn't see the man, he was more focused on how to make his legs work on walking closer to help. After all,  Mr. Stark knows how ro fix anything, he should know how make it go away.  
   
He stumbled closer  
   
“You're, okay”  
   
He need him to fix it. He didn't like it. He didn't understand it. “I- I don't know what happening I don't unders-” he fumbled with his words, trying to process what was happening.

And it hit him.

He was going to die just like the rest of them.

His strength left him, he stumbled and fell into a strong chest. He gripped at the body of the man he looked up to. Clutching at him in a blind desperation to be safe, he was terrified. He felt how every fiber of his being broke apart slowly. Painfully. Most of all he wasn't ready to leave he had so much he loved and he didn't want to go. He was scared, he understood what was happening, but he didn't want it, he wanted everything to be okay. “I don't wanna go Mr. Stark. I don't wanna go.” He burrowed in neck. He wanted to let the adult fix everything; for _him_ to fix it, he wanted him to help, to make it go away.

   
Yet when it came, all he could do was apologize before he fell, and turned into dust himself.

* * *

 

Here he was, in a _terrifyingly_ lonely place. As much as he wanted to curl up into a ball and forget everything, he was much more concerned as to where he was.

 

Was there anybody here?

 

He stood and trudged forward walking slowly looking around to find somebody, calling out for someone, yelling until his voice hurt.

He walked on with the slight fear of being alone forever tugging at the back of his mind, but he couldn't let it grow, he had only been looking for a few minutes.

 

He stopped yelling after what felt like hours and instead wrapped his arm over the other, calling out occasionally as he began to  lose hope. But he walking on.

 

His voice quickly grew tired and strained, so he kept his eyes out looking for any signs of life around, but it was all just red and orange. Eventually his eyes got tired of lookingat the ever so bright and empty horizon so he listened.

He walked on

 

and on

 

and on

 

Talking every so softly with desperate cries to find someone.

 

“Some body! _Anybody_!” he chocked back his tears.

 

" _ **Please**_."

 

He stopped.

 

There was no one for miles and miles. He was alone. He didn't want to be alone. He wanted to go back home, he didn't want to be Spider-Man, he didn't want to be a hero right now. He wanted to go home to his aunt and she would hug him and tell him he was going to be okay that everything was okay.

 

He collapsed on the floor into a heap brining his legs to tuck into himself as he cried. Alone. His sobbs grew into soft cries and then into loud heart broken wails.

No one here could hear him, no one would come and help him up. To make the hurt go away he was alone forever.

There was no May, no Ned, no MJ, no more Mr. Stark. Nobody.

 

He hugged himself closer, saying words of encouragement, trying to provide some type of comfort to himself, yet all it really did was remind him of how lonely he truly was.

 

"It's gonna be okay. Its okay. It'sokay. It'sokayit'sokay."


	2. I'm okay

When Bucky awoke, he was, surprisingly, unharmed. His body didn't exactly hurt the way it would when he was injured, just kind of ached allover. The only thing that was really wrong was the fact that he didn't exactly recognize where he was. He stood up with an ached grunt, looking around the orange desolate land. There was a beautiful sky above him, it was like pearing into the galaxies, but the more he looked at it the more confused he became.

How had he arrived here? Where was he? He didn't know any place on earth the would be like where he was, and he couldn't remember anything about here. The scratched through his head, as to how he had arrived...  _here._

 

Nothing.

 

He remember calling out to Steve, he tripped, fell, and then nothing.

Now he was here.

 

He sighed, pulled himself together and walked along looking for anything familiar or maybe even an exit. Not long after he saw in the distance a figure lying on the floor. He quickly raced for it, if it was a person then maybe they knew more of the situation than he did. He slowed down to a jog as he reached the body. He stopped and sighed with relief.

“Bucky” the man breathed out with a slight smile.

“Sam” he responded back with a sly undertone. He gave him a helping hand, standing back up before pulling into a strong bro hug. “Good to see you well.” Bucky looked around them “Well as good as `well´can be in this place”

They shared some light discussion as they marched on, before walking in silence, keeping each other company with their presence. That was until they spotted someone else.

 

“King T’challa!”

The man from a distance turned. “My friends. It is good to see you.” he greeted “You wouldn't know where we are by any chance.”

The other two knew nothing besides the fact that they felt strange before going black and waking up here. They continued walking in hopes of finding more people.

 

Eventually they did.

 

“My goodness. Wanda!” Sam called out. The woman turned, quickly recognizing the group. She whole heartedly greeted them with plenty of hugs, looking them over to make sure they were alright. No new information from Wanda, besides the fact that Vision had perished and that Thanos had all of the stones. It wasn't good news but it was something.

“Guess we should keep walking.” Sam sighed clearly tired of walking around with no direction. “There is no other choice” T'challa responded choosing the next direction to go

“Wait. Before you all found me I was actually following a sound.” They looked at another quizzical. They hadn't heard anything other than their voices.

“What kind of sound?” Bucky asked

"At first it was someone calling out, then it got softer and now all I can hear is the sound of someone crying.”

They shared looks of confusion amongst each other. Who would that be? So far all they've found was each other maybe it was somebody else, or even a civilian. Either way they were all in agreement to find the source of the sound.

 

* * *

 

“I think I see someone!”  Bucky looked off seeing what looked like a figure curled into itself on the floor. They walked closer trying to figure out who it was, but as they got closer they all came to a fast realization.

“Guys, its a kid” Sam was the first to say it. They all looked closer even as they approached. Then it hit him, the costume. This kid was Spider-Man. “Spider-Man?!” He called to softly, only to startle the kid away with a look of fright and terror. “Woah there, we're not going to do anything, right.” They all agreed with soft murmurs. "Just breathe, in and out. In through your nose out through your mouth."

Peter found it hard to begin but eventually (the constant encouragement of Sam) he managed to get this breathing in control. The hand he had placed on his shoulder helped ground him to something, reminging him he was there. His senses began to slowly come back, his vision was blurry wether it be from tears or from his shallow breathing it was beginning to clear up.

Sam sighed with relief as the kid seemed to relax a bit

"What was that.?" Peter asked breathlessly

"A panic attack" Sam replied "but looks like you're getting out of it"

Peter looked up at him then to the rest, recognizing the people around him "Hey! I know you guys! You're some of the Avengers!” He sniffed wiping away the tears from his cheeks and eyes “You're the Falcon, and you're the Scarlet Witch, you're the Black Panther and you're the metal arm guy! You have no idea how good it is to see somebody.” He stood up and wiped away the remaining fresh tears with his sleeve.

They all looked at him with some form of shock.

“Jesus Christ kid how old are you?”

Peter sniffed again “I'm 16, but I'm turning 17 in two months and a half.” He paused taking in a shaky breath “or at least I was. I don't think time really has an affect on anybody here.” he looked around moving his arms away in a show of space “Wherever here is.” Peter finished. Everyone looked around the inspecting the area around them.

“To be honest kid, we have no idea as well.” Bucky added in “We've all been walking around, seeing if we can find anybody else we know. Just happened to stumble upon each other by chance I guess.”

Sam sighed and waved him closer to the group “Come on kid, we can walk and talk, doesn't have to be this awkward.” Peter was quick to join the group, taking the spot to the back of the heros. He spoke some but soon enough he began to tell them about Titan.

“-with a giant giant doughnut. Mr. Stark, the wizard and me landed on this planet; which is apparently Thanos’ home planet. There we bumped into these people, well I think that like two of them were aliens, but then again since we were humans in space were kinda like aliens to them to. Except maybe the Star-guy because he looked human but maybe he wasn't, then again he did say that he was from Missouri and the-”

Sam stopped him “For the love of all things holly, Kid, quit your yapping. God”

Peter gave a sheepish look “Y-yea, um, sorry Mr. Falcon sir. But well, after that the wizard was looking at all these futures by using some type of magic inside the time stone, and we were able to make this plan. Which worked!” The kids sparkle seemed to die down “But then the plan slipped and he got hold of the Time stone.” He looked down at the sandy orange ground “I'm sorry.” He looked up at them when they stopped walking. “I know that you're going to say, it wasn't my fault. I had his gauntlet in my hands! But, at the last second he managed to snap out of it and- and he took it back.”

Their words died on their tongues, in all honesty they wanted to reassure the kid that it wasn't his fault, that there really was no one to blame but there was. They all had a certain weight of guilt on their consciousness that had them saying the exact same things to themselves. All they could do now was to continue walking.

 


	3. The Wizard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody. The Wizard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I completely for got I had this small section don't for y'all. Well any ways here's the small mini. Its not that bifbut I promise I am working on the next chapter and I'm thinking about the other ones as well I think there might be more than 6 chapters but any ways here you go.

Time passed as they walked on, looking around in all directions to find someone, but the group was quickly getting tired. The only thing keeping them alert was the youngest’s continuous conversation on about the stars above them. The way they are formed, how they helped people navigate in the olden times, what gases they made and where they could be found on earth (or if they even could). After that he continued to talk about what metals were found in space and what inventions he could make with said minerals.

To T'challa, Peter reminded him much of Shuri, in the way his eyes got that special little sparkle at the thought of something to make and create. This child was not much younger than his own sister, in fact if he went by what he had told them, Shuri would he about a year and some older than him. He knew his sister and mother would mourn for his loss, but his sister far much more. Even through they teased each other they were close and cared for each other. He watched as the young Spider-Man talked about his science fair project to Wanda, going into slight details on how it worked. She simply listened and replied, smile appearing when needed. Sam and Bucky were talking amongst themselves, conversing about their life at home and their families. As for him he simply walked in silence alone to his thoughts, he preferred it that way anyways.

Yet when Spider-Man came to talk to him, he simply did not have the heart to stop him, something inside him told him that talking was the only thing keeping him together, unfocused of the reality around him. He let him continue talking about whatever he wished to converse about.

* * *

 

Peter enjoyed the presence of other living beings around him, to listen to his ramblings and to talk about his science projects. He wished to talk to metal arm guy and Falcon, but they already had a conversation themselves. He didn't want to bother them, but he really wanted to thank Falcon for what he did for him. But he didn't want to be rude so he simply had conversations with the rest of the group. Wanda was kind and the most relatable of the group, she was close to him in age and shared many of his side likes, not so much his science ones but things like movies and tv shows. The King was his favorite, when he spoke to him he got feeling of some kind of big brother, or rather that's what he felt off of him. The King was smart or rather he had more knowledge on sience than any one else with them making it easier to talk about all the things he could think of. 

 

“Is that a person?” Wanda pointed to the far left to a figure that was floating about in the air.

Peter looked closer focused on its movements. “Hey! Dr. Strange!” He quickly ran forward to him leaving the group behind.

Peter skid to a halt exclaiming with relief “You're alive! A-and you're here! I completely forgot that you were here!” Peter watched as the group jogged over

“What the hell kid! Slow down! You were running as fast as Steve.” Sam was the last to arrive stopping to catch his breath

“Oh yea sorry about that.” Peter softly apologized.

“Who is this, a friend?” T'challa asked

“I'm more of a college, or an associate.” Strange clarified Holding out a hand to shake “Name's Dr. Steven Strange”

T'challa and the rest shook his hand introducing themselves.

“Wait! Your name is ACTUALLY Dr. Strange, as in, you have an actual PhD! I thought that was like your hero name! Oh my gosh that's so embarrassing.” Peter pulled at his face in embarrassment taking a few steps away. He sighed and pulled himself together “by the way everybody. The Wizard.”


	4. Help.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I need...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this while listening to Dream by Imagine Dragons
> 
> Also. Ive been taking a film analysis class and we were supposed to choose a film character (for me Spider-man. Duh) and choose a song that would fit their feelings. Hidden or expressed.
> 
> So for Peter Parker I chose Shots by Imagine Dragons. The piano version. Becuase why not. 
> 
> SO IN CONCLUSION. Listen to dream by imagine dragons. And to show what Peter feels like while/before/ about his life/ internal struggle the song is Shots by Imagine Dragons.
> 
> Enjoy :)

“Do we have to keep walking? I don’t know about you enhanced, or magic people but I am exhausted” no one protested to Sam’s protest, and upon closer inspection of themselves they found that they _were_ exhausted “won't hurt to stop for abit, doesn't look like well be going anywhere for awhile anyways.” he reasoned

 

With that they all settled themselves on the floor. Bucky sat cross legged body slumped forward, T’challa and Strange in the same stance stretching their aches away, Peter sat down as well following in awkward awe at the heroes. Sam simply lied on his back completely exhausted. Lastly Wanda sat down finishing off the malformed circle of heroes.

 

“This is weird. I don't feel tired, like physically tired but I am tired. Then again maybe it's just me, you guys must have taken a lot more. I was only thrown around a bit.” Peter spoke shyly

 

Buck looked up from his hand looking directly at Peter's eyes with a slightly questioning look “So Spider… kid. How'd you get your powers? They aren't some that Stark's machines is it?”

 

Peter sighed “It's Spider-Man. I guess you can call me Peter, Peter Parker.” He created with a shy wave “I actually got my powers, I'm a genetically enhanced human. I was bitten by a radioactive spider during a field trip and I got these cool powers like sticking to walls and my sight got so much better. Actually ever since that happened all of my senses got dialed up to 11.” He gave a small smile “You should have seen my face when I woke up the next day and I had a six pack! I was so shocked. So... heightened metabolism, super strength, and a healing factor along with this new kind of sense I get at the back of my head whenever I'm in danger, usually I can feel it in my whole body like goosebumps. Its a real help when I'm fighting crime I can tell you that, I call it my “Spidey- sense”. Also Mr. Stark made me this cool new suit, it helps alot too.”

 

Everyone processed the quickly given information

 

“Kid, how old are you again?” One of them asked

 

“I'm 16.”

 

Dr. Strange cleared his throat, shaking his head in an attempt at clearing away his mind as well.

 

“Do your parents even know what your doing?!” Bucky demanded looking at him with a stern look that could have rivaled Peter's aunt.

 

“M-my parents died when I was little”

 

Bucky's anger died, giving him an apologetic look “I'm sorry for your loss.”

 

Peter shrugged it off “oh, no. I-it's okay, I was- it was- it was a long time ago, I don't really remember much of them anymore” he replied rubbing his arms in a way as to mask his guilt and repress the last memory of them he had. Come on Parker! Change the subject! “B-but my Aunt knows, well she kind of walked in on me when I was trying on the suit. My friend Ned does too; he actually found out first!” He let out a small laugh “Thinking back on it, it was kind of funny. He got inside my room when I was sneaking back in from doing some patrol. He had the most shocked expression I've ever seen, like” Peter tried an imitation of his friends face, receiving smiles from the older heroes and a strong chuckle from Wanda. “Then he dropped our Lego death star and it smashed into pieces falling all over the floor.” He snickered swiping off the last of the funnies out “But Aunt May's okay with me being Spider-Man as long as I keep to her rules. At first she said no, then she yelled at Tony for making me the suit, but she eventually realized that even if she said no I was still going to do it. She understood. Honestly Aunt May’s the best woman in the world” He finished with a smile swaying from side to side in a happy motion.

 

Sam looked him over “I would say `nice upgrade’ from the one we first met in but that suit looks more like Tony’s suit and yours had a weird crossover.”

 

Peter gave a slight smile “Yea, well actually, Mr. Stark made both of them for me. When Mr. Stark took me to go to Berlin, he gave me an upgrade, but it was on a lower level…… Until Ned and me hacked it.” He said smugly. Earning a small round of chuckles “It has all these cool features, like this mini drone that comes out of my chest logo and Karen, my suits AI. She helps me with all sorts of stuff when I'm out in the streets, plus she's good to talk to, too.”

 

“Does this suit have your AI?” Wanda questioned

 

Peter shrugged “Mr. Stark and I work in the lab together a lot, upgrading my red and blue suit, I usually make make my webs and he does some technical stuff like resistance or other protocols. But I haven't seen anything new on my regular suit so I guess he was doing this one without me knowing....Maybe that's why he always told me to go to bed early” he added as an afterthought. “So, I don't think he thought about putting Karen into it. But maybe he did, I haven't used it long enough to know for sure.”

 

“So, you and Stark are close”

 

Peter knew that wasn't a question, it was an observation. “I mean yea, we are.” He said with a quick shrug. “Ever since the other Avengers left. Tony said that it's been really quiet and lonely at the compound. So I began hanging out more after school, overnight sometimes after a long movie night, we would also go out for ice cream and I know that Mr Stark misses the old team, he doesn't really want to admit he gets close to people, but he's changed. After some time he quit drinking and has been taking care of himself better than before.” His voice began to quiver at the memories he shared worth his mentor. “He makes sure he's not staying locked inside the lab too long, he doesn't skip meals that often and makes sure we go to bed at a reasonable time. He changed so much just because of Pepper and-”  ** _For me_** He pulled his knees into his chest. “And for you guys. He's really been beating himself up because of everything.”

 

“Really? Tony, said that” Sam asked skeptically, he was sure that Tony was not the type of person to open up to someone like that. Especially about that.

 

Peter nodded quietly “One day I came from late because of a school thing, it was after dark so I went to go pick up my suit. But when I asked FRIDAY where he was, he was in a room I had never been before. When I walked in, Mr. Stark was a mess and smelled of alcohol. Mr. Stark quit his excessive drinking habits long ago, but I could tell he was almost passed out drunk. It was kind of scary knowing that something could scare the person look up to, you know. But I began to talk to him, and then he talked to me. He told me about him trying to hide his PTSD, and panic attacks. That afternoon he had a really bad episode, which was why he was drinking that night, he also told me about how he felt after the whole event in Berlin. He also blamed himself because of what happened when the Vulture attacked me after he took my suit. Things that weren't all his fault.”

 

_If someone dies that's on you and if you die... I'm going to feel like that's on me_

 

Peter paused breathlessly remembering what Tony had told him “And now he got close to me. And because of me he's hurting again.” He let out a dry chuckle “just like I did with everyone else I loved.” he shifted his eyes down before silently looking up. “We're gonna get to see them again, right?” Peter's voice broke as he pulled the words, choking up as he finally let the truth out.

 

The others gave him a solemn look.

 

Bucky shifted “I'm sorry kid, but as far we know we're gone forever.” he was the one to give the news. No one else had the heart to tell him

Peter turned his gaze to Dr. Strange's eyes, giving him a desperate pleading look, he knew the wizard knew the answer. But when the man's eyes avoided his and he turned away. Peter felt what ever hope he had drain away, disappear from him leaving him with a hollow feeling in his chest, engulfing him into its depth and darkness. His head dropped, heavy and swimming with the facts he's been given, eyes shifting downward to avoid their gaze.

Some copied, wallowing in the tense silence.

  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“So I really did die in his arms.” he let out a sob as he spoke, unable to hold it back. 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Everyone’s head snapped in his direction.

 

 

“What are you talking about kid?”

 

 

“When it happened. It hurt so. much.” Tears soundlessly slipped down his checks “I guess it was my Spidey sense tell me that I was dying. I felt it minutes before it happened, I felt it slowly eating away at me, every cell that was fading away was being healed back only to be ripped away again. It was like m-my healing factor wouldn't let me die. Mr. Stark was so scared. I can't stop seeing his face, the way he looked at me when I finally disappeared.” Peter whipped away the tears that threatened to fall “I was so scared, I just- I didn't understand.”

 

Their chests tightened at the boys painful words, for them their death had been quick. Just one single snap and they were gone before they could completely notice, but this boy felt all of it.

 

“I'm sorry.” He sniffed whipping away furiously in a futile effort on making the tears disappear “I know I shouldn't be crying. I'm an Avenger now.”

 

“Kid, no.” Sam began “Who the hell made you an Avenger.”

 

“Mr. Stark.”

 

T'challa scooted next to him taking over “You have no necessity or responsibility of being an Avenger. You are 16, still young. You should be worrying about other things, like all of those amazing projects you tell me about. You have a kind heart and incredible intelligence, you can do great things with this intelligence of yours, so. Why choose this.”

 

Peter clenched his eyes shut, his shaking unable to be stopped. He rigidly breathed in. Then spoke. “I walk by and see all of these bad things happen to good people around me, muggings, attacks, or just plain accidents and I have to to help them, I just can't not help them.” He paused voice shaking as he spoke “Because when you do what I can and you don't and then something bad happens, it happens because of _you_ . I've lost everybody I love because of _me_. I only have one person in my whole family left. She's lost just as much as me, maybe even more, and now, she's all alone without me. And without her. I'm all alone.” Peter’s cries were held back, strained under the pressure of his held breath with small wisps of wimpers leaving, but it was unmistakable. He had broken. And with what little will he had left, he tried to keep the broken pieces in place.

 

They felt helpless. Unable to even stop a single child from facing the empty void loneliness they had faced before.

 

T'challa leaned closer to him “hey.”

 

Peter didn't respond.

 

“Look at me” T'challa raised the boys head with a steady finger under his chin. His eyes were watered misty from all the tears he refused to let fall. His expression of complete and utter devastation.

 

T'challa felt the sadness and fear roll of him in depressing amounts. His big brother instincts telling him to make that pain in him go away, just like how he made the sadness and fear in his sister fade away after a nightmare.

 

“It's going to be okay.” T'challa wiped a solitary tear way with his thumb “You're not alone”

 

Peter launched himself at the man. Tears falling silently until he buried his head into the mans chest and cried aloud.

 

T'challa was startled by the sudden action but wasted no time in protectively wrapping his arms around him.

 

“I wanna go home.” His voice was barely above a whisper but it was heard. It broke everybody's heart, as hardened as they were they couldn't help but feel the pain in their chest clutch in their throats choking them up as well.

 

“I'm scared. I-Iwant aunt May. I want my friends.” He cried sorrowfully

 

T'challa held him closer. It was all he could do for the boy who had lost everything, the boy who didn't deserve the fate he had gotten.

 

“I want Tony.” His voice was strained by his cries into the man's chest.

 

Peter's continued sobbs passing through the patient silence of the large group

 

Peter choked on his sobbs “I want dad.”

 

“I want my dad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for not updating this month I had summer camp and I was up in the mountains with no internet. So yea. I was also kind of abrehensive on posting it because I knew what I wanted to write but I didn't know how to write it. If you know what I mean. So please tell me what you think about this chapter. I didn't really have much time to edit it or anything just wrote it made sure there was no red underlines and put it up. Again sorry if it sucked.


	5. Find us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys your comments have enlightened me to write. I wrote this in like 3 hours. I was so pumped. Thanks for all the comments. It really help well on with the story!
> 
> This chapter was brought to you by  
> "Jessie.Exe has stopped working"  
> \- lostintheclouds321
> 
> And by   
>  "LMAO bitch I'm literally crying thanks I needed something to feel"  
>  By Sebcstianstan
> 
> Thanks for commenting

Peter walked behind the king, loosely holding onto the older male's hand as he lead him. He stated down at the ground watching the ground pass by under him as they walked, hugging his arm around his torso in an effort to self comfort. Peter was a bit embarrassed about breaking down in front of his heroes, not to mention crying on the king of Wakanda, but his deep sorrow helped make it go away; or better said ignored.

 

Wanda looked over to the boy, still worried about him after his breakdown. She watched him silently taking note of his body language, as she slowly maneuvered her way over, she reached an arm over his shoulder and pulled him over into a silent side hug, allowing his hand to slip out of the kings. Quietly guiding him the direction they were going.

 

Peter looked up at her with a silent glance, sparing her a second of his attention before looking back down. Not as sad as he was a while ago. He was just feeling particularly down at the moment, nevertheless he enjoyed the slight comfort Wanda gave off.

 

The group continued walking. Walking and walking. By then Peter's spirits had lifted a bit as Wanda began to tell him stories of her and her late brother. At the start he felt like those stories were a bit to private or sensitive for him to listen to when Wanda’s began to tear up. But she reassured him it was fine. Hence the laughter that came from the back of the group. Wanda recounted the one time when her brother and her went tree climbing as kids and she had gotten stuck in a tree, her brother had made it down but she had gotten too scared to make “I kept on yelling “I CAN! I CAN” he yelled right back up at me saying “IF YOU CAN THEN WHY AREN'T YOU?” “THA’S WHA’ I MEN’! I CAN!” back then I would speak that well since I was only about five, so what I was trying actually to say was that I can't. So for the rest of the day I was stuck in a tree crying “I can I can” while my brother ran around like a mad man, until eventually out of fear he started crying his heart out on the ground.” Peter laughed, imagining the sight.

 

The rest of the group walked along in silence, silently relieved that the boy was no longer in a sulking state. In fact they felt somewhat happy, or warmed by the sound of his and Wanda’s laughter.

  


But then Peter's laugh stopped, a bit too abruptly. Everyone stopped turning to face the pair.

 

Peter had stopped to look far off into the distance squinting in a weird fashion. “Hey guys..” He turned back to them “I think that's a tree”

 

“A tree?” Sam cocked a brow

 

“Yea, over there.” Peter pointed

 

Sam walked passed the kid looking to the direction he pointed. “Well hell. I think it is.”

 

By the time they reached a close distance they realized it was moving. Not too concerning until out of nowhere it turned. Spooking everyone into a their battle positions.

 

“The trees alive?” Peter was the first to drop his guard.

 

“I am Groot” he said

 

Peter walked up to greet him “I'm Peter. We're the Avengers… I think. Well you know where we are?”

 

Groot shrugged “I am Groot.”

 

“Your that Tree thing that Thor brought from space.” Bucky pointed

 

“I am Groot!” He retorted

 

“Is that the only thing you can say?” Sam responded in an exasperated way

 

“Am Groot!”

 

“Well buddy you just made things a lot more complicated” Sam sighed

 

Groot turned away from him crossing his arms in clear annoyance. “I am Groot”

 

“Not my fault the only thing you say is `I am Groot´”

 

“I am Groot!” He called back turning back a bit more aggressively

 

“Can we please not argue?” Peter tried to reason “He's coming with us right? So we have to get along okay”

 

Groot just huffed

 

“Let him join us if we wishes, until then we must keep moving” T'challa spoke

 

“Fine. Fine. Come on group, come with us if you want Groot. The more the merrier” called Sam as the group turned back to head in the direction they were going

 

Groot kept up his act. Standing his ground as he was still slightly annoyed at the man who called him a Thing. But once he saw that they were really leaving him behind he felt his resolve die. He turned back once again in an effort to keep the anger in him kindled but it was quickly overcome with the fear of being alone. He turned and ran to join them.

 

They pretend not to completely notice when Groot came and joined them. When Groot looked up at them, they gave him either a polite smile or a slight nod from some.

 

The group was silent for the most part. Everyone keeping themselves occupied with their own thoughts.

 

But to Peter this was the perfect opportunity.

 

“Hey, excuse me. Um...” Peter began “Mr. Metal arm guy.”

 

Bucky looked down to his side. It was the kid.

 

“We haven't formally met. But uh. I just wanted to say sorry for throwing that bench on you and for kicking you off the stairs and-”

 

“Kid, its fine. We have a truce okay.” Bucky took his hand out for him to shake.

 

Peter enthusiastically reached for it “I'm Peter Parker. But well. You already knew that.”

 

Bucky chuckled at his awkwardness reminding him of Steve when they first met. “James Buchanan Barnes, but I go by Bucky.”

 

“I really like your metal arm. It's really cool. Who made it for you?”

 

“T'challa’s younger sister did. I would tell you more about it but I just only got it myself”

 

“Okay well then. Can I ask about your arm. Like how you feel with your arm? If you're not to uncomfortable with me asking” peter said almost expecting him to reject the question

 

“I can feel with my arm just not in the exact same way I feel with my other one.”

 

“So can you feel temperature? Textures? Pressure?”

 

“I can't feel temperature. I can to some point feel textures just not the way you do. The way I feel it is…” he took a second to think trying to find the right words to put in “Imagine using your fingernails as away to feel texture. I know its a rough surface if I feel rough vibrations go through my fingers as I apply pressure to the area, and I can tell its smoothie when I feel the vibration or bumps. And yes, I can feel pressure but only the pressure I make.”

 

“Does to bother you that you can't feel anything?”

 

“Somewhat. I found it a bit annoying when I walk though tight spaces and I hit something but since I can't feel it when I barely tap it my arm keeps going and knocks it over. But on the good side it really helps when I fight. It wouldn't exactly be fun if someone stabbed my metal arm and I felt it. So I use my arm as a shield because it can't feel.”

 

“I guess that _is_ pretty handy…….. No pun intended! Sorry Mr. Barnes sir.”

 

Bucky laughed “it's fine Peter”

 

“You know what, I like you Mr. Bucky. I thought you weren't going to like me for a bit at the beginning because sometimes I ramble and people don't really enjoy it”

 

“You're fine as you are kid” he said as he pat and slightly ruffled his messy hair.

 

Peter blushed but didn't say anything. he hadn't actually ment to say that aloud “You think I can go and talk to the Falcon. He seemed to be really ticked off by me when we first met”

 

“He's not that bad. You should go talk to him”

 

Peter nodded quietly walking over to Sam.

 

Sam noticed the kids walking away from Bucky and to him but didn't exactly know how to initiate the conversation without making the kid uncomfortable. Especially since he already did.

 

“Hey Mr. Falcon.”

“It's Sam kid.”

“Oh... Okay.”

 

There was a slight tense feeling between them. Yes, Falcon did know how to help people with all kinds of problems, he was a psychologist after all. But as a psychologist he also knew that there was a difference as to how kids and adults proses. Peter wasn't exactly I child, but he was a teenager and still a long reach from being an adult capable to comprehend the complexity of what he was feeling. Children and teenagers proses traumatic expenses far much differently than adults do. And he specialized in adult psychology not teen. He was practically going in blind.

 

“I. Um. I just wanted to come and apologize for what happened back at the airport”

 

“Kid its fine. We were both throwing punches. So I guess in that view I should apologize as well. So, sorry for tossing you a window.”

 

“Oh.” He didn't know how to accept an apology. Well he did, its just that even when he's received a few apologies how was he supposed to respond to this. It was so weird. “Yea. No problem” heck that's not what you're supposed to say “I mean: apology accepted”

 

“Apology accepted” Sam said back to accept Peter's apology.

 .....

“So. What are you kids into nowadays?”

 

“Oh. Well I'm not like most of the kids in my school. Most of them are into video games, sports and other stuff. But for me I just like science and engineering.”

 

Fits. That would explain how he and Stark got close “That's seems quite interesting. Any hobbies? Girlfriend? Or boyfriends.” He added at the end

 

“Oh. No. Uh. Well I kind of had a girlfriend but not actually. I only took her out for homecoming. She was just the smartest, kindest person I knew. Not to mention really cute. But uh. Plot twist her dad was the bad guy I was tracking down for the past month. He was selling alien tech made from the aliens that tried to take over when I was little. So he tried to kill he but I lived and I managed to put him behind bars. But other than that I like to build Lego Star Wars models with my friend Ned.”

 

Hold up did the kid just brush- he was almost killed by his dates father. But then he just brushes it over with the whole hobby thing “wait, hold up did you just say you almost got killed by your dates father”

 

“Oh yea. He kind of dropped a building on me. But I'm okay I pushed it off me and with my healing factor I was better in no time.”

 

 _Being physically okay and emotionally okay are two **completely** different things _. He wanted to tell him but he knew he shouldn't push.  “I see.”

 

“Hey Peter!” Wanda called from the back of the group.

 

Peter turned back to Sam to excuse himself. But before he said anything. He spoke first.  “Go ahead kid.”

 

“It was nice talking to you Mr. Falcon sir!”

 

Damn kid always being so polite

 

“Hey Wanda you called me?”

 

“Yes. Well I was speaking to Groot over here and said something about his group which remembered that you told us a bit about these people you met. They sounded familiar to what he described”

 

“You can understand him?!”

 

“Well I can read minds. I asked him and he agreed.”

 

“Oh cool. Well I don't remember their exact names but I remember there was a Star... something? Maybe and then then name started with a D. But I don't remember the antenna lady's. Sorry”

 

“Their names were Star Lord, Drax and Mantis. They were part of his group called the Guardians of the Galaxy. He wants to know what happened to them.”  She translated.

 

“Oh..” He said a bit sadly. “Well. Story made short. They're here. Or at least they should be” he shrugged “I'm going to go and tell them to be on the lookout for them okay.”

 

Wanda nodded while Groot just stayed where he was.

 

Groot couldn't tell if that was good or if it was bad that they were there. On one hand he would be able to find them but at the same time he knew he wouldn't want them here. He just hoped he could find them.

 

Or that they could find him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it wasn't completely about Peter. But I also wanted to add in some sore character and hopefully and eventually introduce little Peter and Big Peter. I wonder what kind of interactions they would have. I just hope I don't make anything happen to little Peter.


	6. Hocus Pocus! Alacazam!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo. So I've been gone for some time because I've been busy for a while two jobs, school, classes and family. Just so much. But I really want to finish this. So I'm sorry about not updating. But here's a short chapter

Peter walked over to T'challa first. He liked talking to the man, he always greeted him with a smile that made him feel warm inside. He talked a bit before telling him about what th- Groot had said. He described the three teammates to him, to give him an idea what to look for. T'challa confirmed the description and he excused himself to tell the rest of the team.

 

Sam and Bucky were talking again laughing at jokes they made. Peter silently walked at a slight distance to them waiting for their conversation to end so that he could talk to them. He walked as to not catch attention to him walking like... that but Bucky was quick to spot this and invited the kid over making small chat. It was then that Peter told what Groot wanted them what to look out for.

 

That left one last person.

 

The Wizard.

 

He wasn't scared of him, not at all. He was just a bit apprehensive about hanging around him. He gave of a very strange aura that Peter didn't exactly want to go and involve himself in, after all the man hadn't really seemed keen on being friends. But at the same time there was the side of him that wanted to go and talk to him, to be friends. He could make friends with just about anyone. Except maybe Flash. But the wizard isn't Flash, he's a full grown man, and grown men are mature enough to not act as much of a jerk as Flash is. Well at least most of adults, theman didn't seem that bad. Maybe just a bad start. He took that second of courage or rather solid reasoning to muster enough to walk over to him.

 

Dr. Strange looked to his shoulder at the quick approaching teen. He sighed. He was going to have to talk to the spider. He knew he would have to talk to the kid eventually but he really didn't want to. Seems a bit mean, yes but he didn't want to get close to the child. He was already starting to gain some for of emotional connection to the kid. Yet there he was now, allowing him to walk with him, side to side, just waiting for the conversation to be started by the kid.

 

“Hey Mr. Wizar- um… Mr.. No you're a doctor ,you worked really long for that doctorate's so you're Dr.” Peter rambled “So, Dr. Strange? That's your name right?”

 

“That _is_ my name.” He retorted

 

“Oh well, I'm Peter. But you already know that so. Um. I wanted to tell you that we have some people to look out for..” He paused “Groot. The tree alien over there. Told Wanda and me that his team mates are here in this place and he wanted out help in finding them. He thinks that one of them might know about what's this place”

 

“Seems fair. What do they look like.” Strange never really looked _at_ Peter. He looked forward and only everywhere that wasn't the kid's gaze.

 

“Well to begin, there's Star Lord. He's a really tall guy…. or maybe that's just me.” Peter looked at his height comparing it to the rest “Okay maybe it's just me. But he would be about an inch or two taller than you, he ha brown hair and a bit of a beard. Then there's Drax he's purple I think. But not purple more like a maroon color I think. I don't really remember but he looks like he's really jacked up and I think bald? I can't really see him with hair so i'll take it that he's bald. I'm only guessing because I didn’t really see them that much. And then there's Mantis she's about my height and has these antennas on her head and looks like an alien. That's all of the ones I know.”

 

“I'll make sure to keep an eye out for them”

 

“Aw, cool. Thanks”

 

“Of course”

 

Dang, making friends with this guy was hard “So, Mr. Wizard guy. Imean Dr. Strange. You know how to do magic?”

 

“More or less”

 

“Is it really magic?!” he said excitingly

 

“What I do is called far much more than just magic. But put simply, yes it _is_ , _real_ magic”

 

“CAN DO MAGIC TOO!” He said enthusiastically “ here, look!”

 

Reluctantly he turned to the sound of the boys voice. He wasn't-

 

“See!”

 

Dr. Strange practically jumped when the kid’s voice practically teleported to his other side “WHAT THE HELL” he turned to make sure the kid was actually there before turning to shift his gaze away

 

Peter moved back to his original spot spontaneously “OH! Sorry didn't mean to scare you like that”

 

“OH My go-.” Dr. Strange clutched at his chest

 

“Oh no I did it again. Sorry!” Peter waved his hands apologetically.

 

“How are you doing that?” he asked

 

“Oh. Well Mr. Stark says I go `hocus pocus´ on him all the time because I walk so quietly it looks like I suddenly appear from one place to the next.”

 

Makes sense since he want exactly looking the kid when he moved “That's some kind of trick” especially if it got him. “Must be useful”

 

“Not really, when it comes to bad guys, they always seem to see me at the last second. Then again that's probably because they're on high alert.” he shrugged “I do it a lot to my friend Ned”

 

“Sounds like you have a blast scaring people”

 

“Yea, sometimes is really funny but this one time I scared one of my decathlon team mates. I had this even before I got my powers. So back in freshman year I accidentally scared her when I sat down next to her but I guess she didn't hear me sit next to her so when I sneezed she punched me in my face. In front of the whole stadium I finished off the completion and we won but I apparently had a bad concussion. So now I mostly only do it on my friends who aren't going going to punch me into a weekend at the hospital... and aunt May.”

 

He was getting close to the kid “Alright well. I'll keep an eye out for Star Lord, Mantis and Drax.”

 

“Oh, yea! Thanks”

 

Peter waved as he walked way holding with him a heart warming smile.

 

The doctor gave him a small smile before swiftly turning away.

 

Well fuck.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been contemplating writing the next, next chapter. But I'm thinking about who is to be Groot's comfort point. As in who would hug him or who should he hug when they find each other. 
> 
> So its going to be the whole team Mantis, Drax, Quill, and Gamora. So who would Groot be more likely to find comfort in since Rocket isn't with them?
> 
>  
> 
> Also thanks for the comments it seriously helps. This week I wanted to write but I couldn't muster up what I needed to write so I looked at my dashboard and I saw there was some comments I read them and I just felt ready to write! So thank you so much!


	7. Tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is brought to you by
> 
> "*cough* Dr. Strange*cough*"  
> -lostintheclouds321
> 
> "Friking rollercoaster of emotions hErE wE gO!"  
> -BBCanimefangirl
> 
> Thanks to all of you who commented about the question I made up be updating soon so thank you.

**Special thanks to**

  
**"you better update, thot"**

**Josh_Isnt_Real_Lol**

**Seriously I laughed so much when I read this I had an asthma attack. Loved it XD**

* * *

 

Peter woke up. Strange. Definitely not the strangest place he's woken up but definitely the strangest feeling? He didn't feel like he was real for the first few seconds. He just played there on the floor for a few seconds observing the sky lazily before looking to his side and seeing. Some one move.

He raised from the ground as fast as he could, catching his breath. He looked up in front of him finding a familiar face. “Hey Drax.” Peter’s gaze shifted to the hand he held out. Gratefully he took it, allowing it to help him off the floor to stand. Standing seemed to help his head clear more, since he felt. There. Not wherever he had need a few seconds ago.

 

“Where are we?” Mantis asked

 

Peter hasn't seen her at first but now he could clearly see her, she looked scared and worried.

 

“I-I don't know.” It was all he could muster to say. The place was so expansive and orange, the start galaxy above them made it seem even more so.

 

“I don't know either. We just woke up here after we turned to ash.” Drax said in though “Mantis and me woke up first, you lied there so long we thought you were dead.”

 

Peter quickly remembered what caused them to be where they were. He quickly turned to his teammates. No. Family.

 

“Guys listen… I'm sorry about losing my cool back there. It was completely uncalled for-”

 

“It's fine Quill. I would have done the same”

 

“What about you Mantis, are you okay?”

 

She stared deeper into the horizon “I am fine. Just a bit confused. I don't know where we are.”

 

She was right. Peter had forgotten all about this place, he was more worried about his family's reaction to his reaction. “I don't know either. Lets just walk around see in we find anything, or anyone around who can tell us where we are.”

 

Which is how they began their walk. More like Drax and Mantis were already walking away by the suggestion. Even then they stayed as a group tight together in case if anything unexpected happened.

 

It was quiet to say the least. Very quiet. Mantis and Drax didn't make much conversation. It was quiet. That's all there was too it.

 

“What is that?” Mantis studied

 

“Is that a tree?” Drax asked aloud pointing into the horizon

 

“Those are TREES! DRAX! You just found us some shelter!”

 

 

* * *

 

The group was tired. Everyone was. They were emotionally tired from being home sick, some more than others, tired of the constant movement, tired of walking but feeling like they were going nowhere. Not finding anyone new.

 

The adults of the group were holding up, trying not to show their exhaustion but after “day” eight they were starting to lose grip.

 

Peter did his best to keep the happy atmosphere within the group of heros, but it grew hard as the “days” passed. Everyone seemed somewhat mopey, or sad. He kept them smiling with a few jokes or stories from school, but it came a time when it just wasn't the same type of smile. T'challa and he spoke, but he kept it minimum now, walking together without speaking a single word at times. With Bucky he simply gave him a smile and a small hug, with Sam it was a bit more distant than the first time, with Dr. Strange he seemed relatively unphased but at the same time he looked so sick and tired of it all. As for Groot,  he kept communication with Groot to a minimum, with Wanda working as a translator as well as with everything that was going on she got tired easily and couldn't keep it up for so long. But besides that just stayed to himself keeping constant look out for his group. The feeling of everyone around him made him feel the weight of it all, it felt negatively foreign, making him even more home sick. Not to mention the illusions. The illusions is what made him feel even lesser than he already had. They would see an oasis, a building or maybe even a village. They made their way over only to find it was all just, an illusion. Their minds were playing tricks on them. Their mind was getting tired of watching the something over and over without change. That it desperately made hallucinations to distract them.

 

Then there it was.

 

It had so much colour! It flooded him with vigor and almost hope. Helping him forget the deep sadness of the group.

“GUYS!” Peter practically yelled, unable to hold his excitement “LOOK!”

 

They all turned as Peter waved over in the direction of the utopia the ran too. The rest of the group ran after him in fear. They felt as if another trick like this that the kid would break. It was already taking a heavy toll on him.

 

“PETER! _NO_! COME BACK” they shouted “IT'S JUST _AN ILLUSION_! PLEASE _STOP_!”

 

But Peter couldn't. It just looked so real, he wasn't going to fall for it again.it was right there _RIGHT THERE_!  So close and real!

 

Peter reached out to the tree as in to hug it, to touch something besides the nothingness around him, to feel something familiar!

 

Peter almost cried when he face first into the dirt.

 

He closed his eyes to stop the onset of tears.

 

He was so _STUPID_! he fell for it again. _AGAIN_! Why did this place have to torture him like that. To take advantage of his sadness and his desperation to see something familiar, and make an illusion of the most home familiar thing. He laughed a bit when he realized how stupid he was. He threw himself at a tree. A TREE! Not even something of absolute value to him. Just a dumb illusion of a tree.

 

The group had finally reached the boy, helping him up to his knees

 

“Wait hold up!” Peter cried almost desperately “look feel the ground. Its grass. It **_really_** is grass” he cried as they gave him faces of pity.

 

Sam knelt beside him “Listen kid-”

 

“ **NO**! Listen to me!” Peter grabbed Sam's larger hand placing it onto the floor near him “see”

 

Sam looked at the floor his expression dropping

  
Sam turned to the group “Guys, he’s not lying”


	8. Skeptical Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo what's up guys. So I just want to state that English isn't my first language or my secong, nut I have need known to be quite proficient in stuff I know what. But this is just a free write I do for fun so sorry if I don't update that often. Still thaks for reading hope you like it.

“NO! LISTEN TO ME!”

 

it was off in the distance almost lost by the denseness of the trees, but he had caught it. It sounded like some kid yelling, yelling with an unhealthy dose of desperation.

 

Peter turned to the other two “Did you guys hear that?”

 

* * *

 

 

“Damn. I never thought i'd be so happy to see a tree”  Sam said with a sigh. “Not to mention leaning back on something”

 

“I'm happy. It's just a tree but I'm happy.” Peter stated as he lied in the light shade of the tree. “I don't want to move anymore”

 

“Me neither” responded Wanda as she dropped down at the tree near the team leaning against its cool feeling bark

 

Groot silently took a seat against the same tree, sitting to observe the rest of the heroes.

 

Dr.Strange relaxed against one of the thinner ones with a slight curve dreading a perfect seat with its roots.

 

T'challa practically collapsed down onto the patch of thick cool grass. Rolling onto his back to stare up at the tree's natural canopy that covered the constant light around them, unable to see the strange sky it made it feel abit more like earth than a bunch of nothing. “This feels amazing. Come join me Peter”

 

Without defiance he complied collapsing next to him “That feels amazing!” he sighed

 

Bucky walked back to the group. “Doesn't look like anything's wrong with this place.” Bucky looked around choosing a tree near the one Sam picked. He dropped down his weight against the tree, only to immediately regret it. His stomach fell, eyes widening and ams flying up as he plummeted to the unforgiving ground where a small pit awaited him.

 

Sam gave a loud laugh holding his stomach to stop himself from toppling to his side “Your face! Oh man! What Is that!”

 

“Oh no! Mr. Bucky are you okay?!” Peter rushed, just about to get up

 

“Yea I'm fine don't worry about it Peter.” he said, butt and lower back stuck inside the pit. He attempted to lift himself from the pit only to fall in slightly more awkward. “Hey Sam I could use a hand”

 

“No thanks I'm good” Sam sneered with a calm voice

 

“It wasn't really a question.” he mumbled under his breath still attempting to swiftly dislodge himself from the pit, his struggle was received by a heavy laugh from Sam.

 

“Mr. Bucky? Do you need help?” Peter asked sitting up to see him

 

Suddenly there was a loud rustling in the bush. Everyone was silenced instantly, turning to the bush that limited the sound. Bucky trying to pull himself to look the direction.

 

“BAHHHHHH!”

 

Pain rushed through Bucky’ s head as he quickly reached to protect it from further damage.

 

“AAHhhh!”

 

That sound was familiar. He opened his eyes to look at the producer of the too familiar sound.

 

“Junior?”

 

“Is that a baby goat?” One of then asked

 

Quickly Bucky jumped out grabbing the little goat into a tight hug. “Junior! It really is you!”

 

“Its one of your goats, isn't it Barnes.” T'challa stated

 

“Yea, hey guys meet Junior. He's one of the goats I take care of.” He introduced holding him up for them to see

 

“MAAAAHHhh!” it cried

 

“Awww its so cute!” Peter squealed “Can I pet it?!”

 

“Go for it kid.” Bucky moved the little white and brown splotched goat so he could reach.

 

Peter gently reached out one of his hands, the goat to give him a funny look. He placed his hand on it and began to pet it. “Its so soft!” He whispered in excitement. “Wait. Is it a girl or a boy? Feels weird falling it an it.”

 

“Oh its a girl”

 

“What is she named junior? Isn't that a slightly more male name”

 

“Well when she was born I named her junior, by the time that I had realised she was a girl she wouldn't respond to anything other than Junior.”

 

“That makes sense” Peter reasoned petting her some more “She’s so fluffy!”

 

“Here.” Bucky began to hand him the little goat “you can hold her. “

 

Peter stared at the little animal in his arms with a look of pure untainted awe. “Hey Junior” he greeted

 

“Looks like we have three Kids in our group now” Sam chuckled softly pointing at Groot and then towards Peter.

 

“Was that a pun?” Bucky asked.

 

 ...

 

 “Maybe.”

 

Then there was an even louder shake of a bush not so far away from them. The brush was too thick to see what was providing the motion to shake the brush.

 

“Is that another one of your goats?” Wanda doubtfully questioned

 

“Definitely not.” Bucky stepped forward pulling the scared and clueless Peter behind him. Everyone else reacted as well, standing to take a defensive stance against the stranger.

 

Peter held the little goat close not moving from behind Bucky other than to take a slight look at what was coming.

 

Peter held Junior closer as the thing began to approach.

 

“Whoa there!” Said the voice emerging from the brush two more following behind him “We come in peace!”

 

“Hey! Its you! The-” Peter began only to watch the man get semi-tackled by none other than Groot.

 

“Oof!” Quill managed through “Groot is that you?!” He looked down at the mass wrapped around his torso only taking his a second to recognize him “Oh Groot. No. Not you too.” he hugged the teen into his collar realizing what his presence here ment “I'm sorry buddy. I am so sorry.”

 

While they reunited Peter quietly vouched for the three with the help from Dr. Strange who had already met them previously.

 

“I am Groot.” he called out softly

 

“Yea, I know buddy.” Quill responded hugging him closer “Me too.”

 

* * *

 

 

After a while everyone decided to sleep, they had used the thick brush to crate a large  perimeter of cover, enough to not make them feel claustrophobic but also with a thick enough density to stop any of the orange light  from the ground to seep through. After that everyone began to get settled, the first to go out was Sam and Wanda, then in a dignified manner was Dr.Strange, and then Bucky who took to a patch of grass rather than a tree. T'challa was one of most proper, climbing one of the trees and this g the handmade hammock he had made.  Peter lied down on the floor using one of the tree softer roots as a pillow, the little goat snuggling up to him. He lied there watching as Star Lord, Drax, Mantis and Groot were all together enjoying their small reunion. Groot looked happier and less silent than their time together as a trio, he was leaned against Star Lord’s arm resting, like very one else in his group, sleeping.

 

Peter sighed and looked away. Turning his attention to the little goat. At least she was with him when he couldn't sleep. He continued to pet her when she just out of nowhere she jumped up and danced around her little hooves creating a loud pitter patter against the floor “Junior! No everyone's sleeping! Shhhh!” He whispered in a quick frenzy reaching to grab her

 

The little goat quickly scampered away, jumping all the way over to Bucky’s arms to snuggle up with him.

 

Peter lied back down in defeat, curling in closer to himself unable to stop himself from turning his gaze to the family that had been happily reunited.

 

“Can't sleep.” It was more of a statement than a question

 

Peter scapered his way up looking for the person who made the comment.

 

“Over here.” he whispered. It was Dr. Strange, he was beckoning him over with a hand motion.

 

Peter contemplated it for a second looking to make sure everyone else was still asleep. They were. He quietly propped himself up quietly making his way to the man.

 

Strange scooted over to allow him a comfortable place to sit. “What's on your mind?”

 

Peter settled himself next to the man not to close “Nothing much just a bit homesick after watching them reunite.”

 

“I see.” He responded. He really didn't know what he was doing by talking to the boy. He mostly liked to sit to himself, think to himself ask to himself. “And that's why you can't sleep?”

 

Well that was a stupid question from his part.

 

“Well yea. I think. I don't know if that's what this feeling it is but I just really miss my Aunt, my home, Tony. It feels like we've been here for forever. Like the first day of school where you didn't want to leave your parents, but you have to say and through the day you get distracted for a bit but then you suddenly remember that you miss them, you know.”

 

“Yea, I think I can understand”

 

“Say Mr.Dr.Strange, do you have someone who's waiting for you back at home?”

 

He paused thinking to think before responding “Yes I do.”

 

“Do they know you’re here, do they miss you?”

 

“I think they do, It's a bit complicated. But I'm sure they're okay, they have other people who care for her.”

 

“Oh.” Peter thought for a second “I understand”

 

They sat in a comfortable silence allowing themselves to be lulled by the soft breathing from the group. Peters head slowly began to fall right before going limp and falling deep into his needed sleep. Strange watched the boy sleep looking up to see though the canopy. There was a dark array of stars to look at but recently he was a bit tired of looking them, especially in their predicament. He looked down at the rest of the group. Bucky was lied down on a special patch of grass with his little goat, occasionally kicking Sam whenever he let out a particularly loud snore. The king was perched in a hammock he had made earlier and was sleeping comfortably, and if he had to say he looked well put together even when he was sleeping which he didn't know wether to find that as a remarkable trait or as creepy. The Guardians, as they called themselves, were practically a large sleeping cluster, Groot was sleep with his head against the man _’_ s chest, the lady(?) was leaned against him as well, while the more muscular male was sprawled on the floor at their feet looking comfortable despite the very uncomfortable looking position he was posed in. Slowly Strange feel a slight thud hit his shoulder. He turned his gaze to the boy who's limp body leaned against his. He was about to re-adjust the child when his body suddenly fell forward. Catching him just in time he placed him down to be lied comfortably on the ground a bit away from himself. He sighed with relief when the boy didn't stir or wake up.

 

Silence want much of an issue to him it was just the inability to calm his overactive mind enough to res-

 

Peter rolled over in his spot facing the tree briefly waking up but was quick to fall back asleep, slightly startling Strange. That wasn't the issue, it was that his head was now resting on his lap. He didn't know what to with this. He didn't want to move the boy, and he didn't have it himself to remove himself from under him.

 

Peter shook allowing a light whimper to slip from his lips. He curled into himself whimpering once again.

 

Strange sighed. He couldn't believe he was allowing himself to go soft by this child. He reached behind him and took off his cloak, where it moved its tethered self to be wrapped around the boy. And for some reason his hand couldn't find a place to be put.

He hesitated but eventually placed it on the boys messy brown locks.

 

Peter automatically relaxed, actually melting as Strange moved his hand through the tangles in his hair. Peter snuggled closer and sighing before falling completely into his deep sleep.

  
Strange sighed looking down at Peter. Damn how this kid had them all wrapped around his finger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly didn't think I was going to write this much in one sitting. I was going to leave it off where Groot met back up with his family but then I had the idea of putting in one of Bucky' s goats in. Then I thought about Dr. Strange 's cloak and then I was going to make it a lot more comfort -y but then decided against it.
> 
> Thank you for commenting it helps write more especially the funny ones. I'm still laughing the one from chapter 6. It had me dead


	9. Good morning?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ow I sure typed this up fast. Just ZOOM!  
> but yea I might update soon seeing as in I just finished with my stuff. Finally I can endulge in having no responcibilities!
> 
> Jk. I'm going to go clean the house for my mother. She's probably exhausted after a day of work. Mean while all I do is pretend to be a carrot.

Peter woke up. But he didn't really know he was awake. It was weird. Like he didn't know he was awake, he was just so relaxed, at peace almost. He was comfortable, he wasn't in pain, in fact he was surprisingly warm, not a mucky humid kind of warm, but the kind of warm that you feel when you just feel good. He just felt so good that he didn't know how to describe it.

 

But alas eventually he had to open his eyes. He was greeted by a strange sight. He was wrapped in a red fabric which resembled Dr. Strange's cape.

 

Ha, he made a pun. He just woke up and he was already on fire. Nice one Parker.

 

He moved his head slightly, stopping when he realized his head was rested against something warm and firm. It was someone's lap. But the only person he was with….. He turned around his head looking up at who's lap he was lied down on. It was Dr. Strange's!!! He was just about to scamper away from the man, he realized he couldn't. There was that little voice in him telling him not to. It would disturb the man's well needed rest after all. So as gently as Peter could, he rose, holding the man's arm that had been wrapped around him during the night, he slipped it over his head and silently placed the older man's arm in his own lap. Gently he took off the cloak, much to its caragin and wrapped it around the man’s front where it gratefully took its place.

 

Peter looked away from the sleeping man to the rest of the group. Then he saw, most of the group was missing.

 

“Bucky?!” He whispered loudly beginning to panic jogging to where he had last seen him “Sam?!” He wasn't at his tree. Where had they gone? They were right there before he fell asleep? They didn't leave did they? Wha- “King? Mr. T'challa?!” Peter looked up at the tree branches. He wasn't there either!

 

Peter felt the panic choke him up, suffocating him into an almost immediate panic attack, everyone else around him cease to exist in that exact second. All he could focus on was to what or rather who was missing. But just he was about to yell out again, out of his peripheral he saw a light. Much to his relief he heard a familiar voice “Peter!”

 

His head practically snapped to the voice, jogging to the light and hugging the man. Screw the fact that he was the king of a county or that he was an avenger or all the rules he once would have bothered or embarrassed him about hugging that man. He was just so relieved they weren't gone.

 

T'challa was a bit surprised by the sudden hug, but embraced him nevertheless. He sensed his anxiety the second he heard the boys cries for them. Thankfully he had heard them just in time with his enhanced hearing. He would have hated to think of what would have happened if he had come another minute late. The boy was so tense even now, he wanted to ask what had happened but withheld his tongue, he will wait until he was more relaxed and out of his frenzy.

 

“It's alright Peter, just breathe, alright” he repeated as he passed a hand through his hair. “Breathe, in and out. I'm not going anywhere. Okay so take a deep breathe”

 

After a bit he felt him relax and began to speak “Good morning Peter” the man greeted “How are you thing morning”

 

“I'm okay now.” He said being pulled away to T'challa's reach, his hands on his shoulders looking him over “really I am”

 

“That's good to hear, come and join us” T'challa pulled him into a shoulder hug guiding him through the trees to the group “Peter's awake!” He announced

 

“Hey, guys!” He smiled Taking a seat next to the king, just across from Bucky

 

“Hey Peter, how did you sleep?” Bucky asked

 

“I slept good, what about you guys?”

 

“We slept quite well” Sam spoke attempting to get the small goat to come to him from the top of the tree trunk

 

The little goat yelled at him before bounding off and jumping to Bucky “Looks like he doesn't like you.”

 

“I apologize for not telling you sooner about the exit to the dome. I was going to wake you to explain it to you but I didn't want to wake you.” T'challa explained

 

“That's okay” he replied with a smile “I was just a bit startled, is all.”

 

“Even though we've been here for so long it feels a lost real.”

 

“Do you guys have any ideas as to where exactly here is?” Bucky questioned releasing the small goat to wander about

 

“Well the last thing I noticed is that were apparently dead”

 

“Are we in heaven?” Peter questioned aloud in thought

 

“This place is far from what I thought heaven would be like.” Sam sighed

 

“WE'RE IN HELL?” Peter gasped looking over to Bucky for help “Mr. Bucky? Are we in hell?!”

 

“No, no kid, I promise, look around you, I promise you we're not……” he shifted his gaze to Sam “Frick. We're in hell.”

 

“Hey! That's not very nice!” Sam retorted

 

“But all I did was put an egg in Flash’s shoes in gym class last week! I only did it twice! I swear! I didn't mean to step on that dog's leg yesterday either!” Peter cried

 

This made everyone laugh out loud

 

“Peter he was just insulting Sam over there don't need to worry about being in hell for putting eggs in someone's shoes” T'challa chuckled

 

“Wait, kid. “ Sam laughed “You- You put eggs, in someone's shoes?! Who is this person? Why.  Why would you- oh man kid you're killing me!”

 

“Please, Peter, tell us who’s this person you put eggs into their shoes?” Bucky laughed

 

“Oh, his name's Flash. He's a real butt hole. He's so annoying! He's always bullied me, he's called me names, beat me up-which I'm fine okay- he's tried to run me over with his car multiple times, he tosses papers at me in class, which doesn't really bother me just annoys me. but see this one day in gym he wet all my clothes with salt water on the first day of gym exams! I had to run around in the cold, in cold wet salty clothes!” He exclaimed getting a bit heated “They wouldn't let me go change out so I had to complete the first half of the exam in cold wet clothes. That and Aunt May had just gotten me new joggers, she worked hard to get me those, only for them to get wet and soggy from my drenched clothes. So I washed my clothes and brought them warm for the last track, and along with my clothes I bought myself four eggs.”

 

“That Flash boy has it coming to him” Bucky chuckled

 

“Now what I did was to get a note from the nurse's office for a headache, she doesn't ever put a time stamp on it so I knew I could walk into class when ever I wanted. I waited outside the hall to our locker hall, and waited for him to go, so when he went to the bathroom barefoot, I took two eggs and put them in his joggers. I climbed to the top of the lockers next to the door and waited. The teacher's always on a rushed schedule when it comes to exams day. So Flash raced to get his shoes on. That was when he shoved the first foot in. He completely smashed that egg. His face. PRICELESS! He was so disgusted. I knew he was going to check his other shoe for an egg but that's where I showed who was smarter. I had smashed one of the already! So when he put his hand in it was already moist and squishy. The teacher came in and yelled at him to hurry up. He braved it out and put in the other foot in. I ran out after a few minutes after throwing my things inside the locker. I gave the teacher the note and got into line. Flash suspected nothing. But I feel kind of guilty because that day was one of those weird days where it was cold one day then suddenly very hot the next and the eggs had made his shoes extra slippery and warm. The best part at that point was when he gloated about him going to win the best mile time, but he tripped over when making turns, getting him a quarter credit point when he finished the mile in 15 minutes”

 

“Woah kid that is one clever come back!” Sam praised

 

“But I'm not done! I kinda started feeling guilty when he had gotten the news that he failed the mile.” 

 

“What no! Kid you have to fight back the bully not feel pity for him after all the bad things he's done to you!” Exclaimed Sam

 

“Yea, well that all went down the drain when he pushed a Will out of his way to win the final race! Everybody likes Will! Now I also told the nurse to call me out early, I would just go to talk to the gym teacher for a bit just to get attendance so then I get called back. So, I ran my way to my locker and took out two more eggs. I smashed the eggs in his regular everyday sneakers, took away his deodorant and went to the nurses office where they sent me home.***”

 

“Jesus kid! You are a mastermind!” Sam laughed “remind me to never get on your bad side again!”

 

T'challa was also laughing trying to stifle his laughter his his hand “Peter that is- that is just perfect! What a brilliant plan!”

 

“Yea,” he blushed after the praise “Well he ended up stinking up the final class because no one wanted to share deodorant with him”

 

“Did he ever figure out it was you?” Bucky asked

 

“He has no idea.”

 

“Well my young friend, looks like you just pulled off the perfect comeback prank” Sam smiled

 

“Good morning!”

 

The quartet turned over to the voice to see the newly reunited family

 

“Good morning Mr. Star Lord!” Peter chirped

 

“What are you guys doing?” He asked “hope you don't mind of I intrude”

 

“Oh no go ahead” Sam waved them over over

 

“Hey, Bucky can I hold Junior?” Peter asked shyly

 

“Yea sure. Here” junior jumped out of his arms and began to jump and dance around Peter “looks like she wants to play.” Bucky smiled

 

Peter stood and reached over to grab junior who jumped over to him. “Oh, hey Groot!” He waved “Come and meet Junior! She's really fun to play with!”

 

Groot looked over to his family "I am Groot?"

 

“Go on Groot relax, we'll just be sitting here doing nothing.” Quill smiled

 

"I am Groot."

 

“Yes, Groot we will be wait right here. We aren't going anywhere.” The alien lady assured him with a hand to his shoulder

 

Junior jumped out of Peter's arms and off down what appeared to be a path “Come on Groot, don't worry we won't be going anywhere far.”

 

With that the trio was off running to catch up with the engergetic little goat as she jumped from tree trunk to tree trunk. 

 

“Wait kid!” Quill called out to Peter

 

Peter turned to face the man who jogged to him

“Here take this.” Quill placed a small rounded object in his hand “I highly doubt that you can speak Groot, so this little do-dad will help you understand him better. Just pop it into your ear like you would with an ear bud and you're good to go”

 

“Wow thanks , Mr. Star Lord! I really appreciate this!” He exclaimed running to catch up with Groot and Junior. “Let's go!” then he turned back and waved him good bye once again "Thank you again!"

 

* * *

 

 

Quill returned to the group re taking his seat. Next to Drax "That kid is just the prime example of polite. Who's kid is that I have to give them some serious kudos for how amazing he is"  
  
“Oh no, don't let his kind little exterior fool you. Its his perfect inside that will get you wraped around his evil little finger.” Sam playfully warned receiving nods of confirmation from the group

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***this is based off something i did to my bully. He was a really butthole to me all from second grade up until 8th grade. He wasn't a very nice person. Actually he was a true asshole. Pardon my language I don't really like to curse but thats the only word in my vocabulary that could help discribe him. He would push me out of the bus into the mud pudles ruining my white uniform, he would cut my hair in class, steal my personal journal from my on campus psychologist sessions and read it with his friends, this one time he threw my brand new school sweater in the wet trash and by the time I realized that I didn't have it in my backpack they had already locked the science classroom. The custodian thew it out because they saw it was ruined by the chemicals and ripped to the point where it made scence to toss it out. That thing cost me 25 dollars! You know how hard it is to pay for that when you're 11, I couldn't ask my mother for a new one either so I had to spend the sole winter cold. That was why I was so mad when he wet my gym clothes. Also it helped that the nurse knew me personaly, so I told her i felt another migraine coming and she told me I can get an early out, but I being the well known good student she didn't find it at all weird for me to ask if I could go to gym for a bit. That my friends is how I got back at my bully. He never figured out it was me
> 
> So you guys any suggestions as to what you guys want to see in the next chapter of fluff (seeing that this one disnt have that much) comment what you would like to see and ill see what I can take and fit it into the next chapter.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Catch you all later!


	10. Blankets

Peter hung upside down by his legs, using the thin yet strong branch like a playground pull up bar, allowing his arms to hang down. He turned to Groot who was seated against the same tree, with little Junior jumping around on the roots seeming to have lost interest in chasing and being chased the two.

 

“It kinda feels like this is real. But its not.” He observed “what do you think, Groot?”

 

“I am Groot. I am Groot.” he paused “I am Groot.”

 

“Yea, I guess. It is a good theory, but a bit scary at the same time. Where did you get the idea of this being a post death illusion. I would have thought that you had gotten it from some kind of.... post-death theory website. Do you guys even have internet in space? Then again I don't think that exists anywhere other than earth. Please tell me you guys at least have cool video games? Like some kind of 3D interactive thing.”

 

“I am Groot? I am Groot.I am Groot.”

 

“Really?  I'm kind of disappointed that you guys don't have any fancy video games. But I guess that's cool too. Kind of a kick back to the 90's. That game's a classic after all.” He thought for a second. “Hey Groot what do people from space think about earth?”

 

“I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am. Groot” he responded “I am Groot.”

 

“Ah that's a bummer. I thought that people would have found earth somewhat interesting. Guess we really are named after what we are.” He shrugged off. “Well at least you know a bit from what Mr. Star Lord told you. That's gotta be something”

 

“I am Groot” he shrugged

 

“Oh. Wait is Mr. Starlord like your Dad? Adoptive father or…”

 

“I am Groot I am Groot! I am Groot I am Groot I am Groot. I am Groot.”

 

“I see. I'm sorry, but I know how you feel. I left someone important back on earth like you did. I really miss him. He was annoying sometimes but it was for the best of things, you know. I don't think they really say things like that just to annoy us, they do it because they think it's the best for us, sometimes were right but they're usually the ones who know more.”

 

“I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot.”

 

“Yea. But what can we do about it. Were just a bunch of kick butt kids without anything to do.”

 

“I am Groot”

 

“You're right. But still this place still gives me the creeps. I'm used to the concrete jungle I have always lived in.” His stomach began to ache. Not because of the way he hung, simply because of the deep depressive and lonesome thoughts that suddenly plagued his mind. “You know what lets head back. It's been quite a while that we be been here. Even juniors fitted tired.” He motioned to the sleeping little goat.

 

Groot stood up taking a light stretch “I am Groot.”

 

“Let's go then” Peter pulled himself up, grabbing onto the branch with his hands before he dropped down to his feet if almost perfect grace. If his leg hadn't gotten stuck and landed on his back.

 

* * *

 

 

Soon enough they were back Groot went back to his group, or rather back to Quill to have a quiet talk. Peter returned the little earpiece, thanking him again before returning to his groups spot. Except they were all so sad out. He didnt know who to go to. There was Sam and Bucky, they were sharing jokes maybe even roasting each other. Wanda was talking to Dr. Strange about some magic realm stuff. He looked over to T'challa who was waving him over.

 

“Come Peter. I have something to show you!” He smiled

 

Excitingly Peter rushed over taking a seat next to him looking at what he had in his hands.

 

“See this.” He motioned to the weaved fabric in his lap “Well this, as you can see, is a blanket. But this is made using a technique that was taught to me by my mother as well as villagers in the outskirts of the city. I never thought it would come in handy but still I thought it was a rather interesting thing to learn. Now I guess that it comes in handy since I managed to make this blanket. While it take less time than the hammock I had I thought that you might have more use of it than me.”

 

“Wait you're giving this to me?” He questioned looking at the amazing pattern on it. “Wait, I can't take this you spent your time on this. You should use it for yourself, you know finish up your sleeping set.”

 

“I knew you were going to say that so, I made two.” He pulled out from behind a root a rolled up blanket. He placed it into Peter's arms allowing him to observe it.

 

“Wow.” He said in a mesmerized manner. The blanket wasn't soft but it was smooth and tightly weaved, perfect for keeping someone warm.

 

“I am finishing up a third one most likely for Wanda.”

 

“How did you finish this So quickly? This looks like it takes forever!” He exclaimed pushing his hand over the complicated pattern that was seemingly made with plant fibers. 

“Practice I suppose and I have plenty of time, not to mention it does help me relax.” He said continuing the rhythm he had going with the one at hand. Swish twist swish swish swish twist. Over and over. “Would you like to learn Peter?”

 

“Sure!”

 

Peter began his own blanket from the very beginning, taking careful guidance from the kings instructions. Eventually he took it to his own struggling at first but quickly getting hand of the movement.

 

“T'challa look I got the hang of it!” He showed the man his half finished blanket. It was far from perfect, with certain strands showing when he applied tough or to little pressie but as you got closer to the center

 

“Looks amazing, Peter. Who are you making it for?”

 

Peter thought for a bit “Actually, do you think I make four more???? And then one really large one?”

 

“Of course just finish that one then you can get to work on there other one. We have plenty of  time.”

 

So Peter did he made his as swiftly and quickly as he could. He wanted to get those done just in time for the next sleep cycle.

 

* * *

 

The end product hand much to be desired but even then they looked amazing! He was so great that he was able to finish ALL of the blankets before the sleep cycle began, with a large help from T'challa. He just couldn't wait for the time to be announced. He had folded them, into nice neat squares trying them in place with a long strand of greenery, sadly the long strand was to firm to great a bow. But he'll take what he can take.

 

“Alright everybody! Five minutes until it's time for us to sleep. Get ready!” Sam called out

 

FINALLY! THE TIME HAD COME! HE FELT SO EXCITED! JUST SO FREAKING EXCITED! He grabbed one of the packages and ran to the first ones on his list.

 

“Mr. Bucky! Mr….Sam!”

 

The two turned to look at the younger male running with an arm full of green.

 

“Whats up kid?” Sam greeted

 

“I made you guys something.” He said handing them each their parcels “Well Tchalla also helped because I'm still quite new at make these” he rambed excitedly.

 

“Kid these are amazing. But what exactly are they?” Bucky asked examining it all around.

 

“Oh yea. Sorry.” He reached and pulled off the top of the long greenery holding it together.

 

Sam did the same allowing the large object to unfold in front of them

 

“Wow. Just. Wow you made these?” Bucky inquired looking at the intricate patterns

 

Sam was quick to five the kid a hug. Pulling away only to admire the work he had made. “Seriously kid. These are amazing!”

 

“Thanks. But it was T'challa who taught me how to make them. He also helped me make the parts I couldn't.”

 

“Still these are amazing.”

 

“Thanks Bucky” he smiled “well I still have a few to give out. So ill see you guys inside!”

 

Peter raced to catch up with the next person, quickly grabbing the next package.

 

“Mr.Dr.Strange!” The man looked up from the every interesting nothing in his hands

 

“Hello Peter.” He greeted

 

“Hey, so I made you a gift!” He held it out for him to take “this ones for you”

 

The man caught hint of the large green strand and gently pried it open. Softly he unfolded it revealing a diffrentlt patterned blanket “this is incredible, you made this?”

 

“Well kinds tchalla helped me since I'm still quite new at making this type of things.”

 

“Well thank you for this. I will be using it tonight.”

 

“Your welcome! Well I still have a few more to deliver, but I hope it helps tonight, bye” he waved running off with the last two packages

 

“Hey Mr. Star Lord!”

 

The man smiled at him “Oh hey kid, what's up?” 

 

“I made you guys something!” He quickly handed the largest package of them all to the man. He opened it to once again reveal a blanket only far larger than the others

 

“Aw  thanks kid.”

 

“Mr. Drax, this one's for you.”

 

“Thank you, spider child, this is very appreciated”

 

“Alright everyone!” Sam called out “Time to rest! I don't want any of us to go crazy about not having any perception of time. So let's all go in.”

 

“Alright then. Looks like it's time to go in. Thanks for everything.” he waved off making his way to his original group

 

“Ready to rest, Peter?” Bucky asked

 

“I guess.” He shrugged “I'm not really tired. But at least i'll try and rest.”

 

“Better than nothing kid.” He lied an arm over his shoulder pulling him into a one armed hug leading him to the entrance of the dark dome

 

“Well, I guess we can go try out the new blankets now.” Peter smiled

 

“Kid, that sounds like a plan.” Sam piped in closing of the entrance of the done enveloping them fully in a dim darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo guys! So I have a question I'm kind of debating on what song to choose. I'm not going to tell you what I'm going to tell you the use of the song but I just want you guys to help me decide on which one to choose. This might be used in a different fanfic, but for now just vote and ill see which one I will be choosing. You can make your own speculations as to who   
> 's going to be using this song or something. 
> 
> HERE ARE THE CANIDATES!  
> (Ill be changing it up a bit in the songs lyrics but it's along the lines)
> 
> 1)Baby Mine  
> -Dumbo.
> 
> 2)You'll Be In My Heart  
> -Tarzan
> 
> Just comment what you think and ill take it into factor when I decide. Thanks so much for reading. I'm going to go watch Infinity War again.


	11. Hey...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter? So soon?!!!
> 
> I know what you're thinking, but I was just so hyped when I thought about this chapter
> 
> So here you go. 
> 
>  
> 
> !!!!!!IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> The song I chose is  
> You'll Be in My Heart
> 
> Listen to it while you've begun to read past the first division.
> 
> Preferably this one. Nice and soft
> 
> https://youtu.be/6tpl9LtkRRw
> 
>  
> 
> Happy trails :D.....

Peter walked in parting aways from Bucky, quickly he found his spot and like many began to prepare to sleep with their own their sleep routine. Whether it be finding the right position with their group or for him, biding everyone else a good night. Peter lied down watching as each one began to fall asleep.

 

Drax was the first to go, followed by Groot, then Mantis and Starlord, by the time he turned to Dr. Strange he was out as well, so was Bucky and from what he could collect so was T'challa. 

 

Everyone was asleep. 

 

Everyone except himself.

 

Like seriously everyone else, was asleep but himself. Groot was sleep, Dr. Strange was asleep. He was 90% sure that T'challa was too, because despite himself his sleep was always deep and instantaneous. 

 

He quietly sighed and turned again, changing his limbs positions. Still nothing. 

 

Though blanket did help bring him into a more drowsy state than the first time he had sleep there, he still found it hard to fall asleep.

 

He turned again finally finding a comfortable position. But still he just, couldn't sleep. It was so frustrating. He was just far too uncomfortable, uncomfortable with…. with the feelings he was feeling. With nothing to distract him from the twisted, dark reality and heaviness of the situation, he was left alone with his mind, that liked to dig up the memories of back home, with his aunt, with Tony.

 

Tony. 

 

Oh, he really screwed the pooch this time. Didn't he. He just. Screwed it all up. Everything. He- It was just so frustrating! why did he have to be left here. He felt so in touch with people here but it wasn't the same like it was when he was at home, on earth, in his small stuffy yet homey apartment, or at the cozy compound where he could just be with Tony.

 

A solitary tear slipped down from his eye. Quickly he wiped it way.

 

He looked up at the canopy above thinking back on all the most amazing moments with Mr. Stark. Like the times he pranked him with the mayo and lotion switcheroo or when (he and) his friends pank called hi. So many times he took it upon himself to attack him back with his own pranks. Peter rembered when he would randomly pop out of nowhere and yip like a puppy scaring the heck out of him, this one time he even made him jump off his lab chair.

 

He smiled tired half lidded eyes showing off his happiness. He remembered It was a bad day after a trigger set of his PTSD.  He panicked and couldn't be snapped out of it. Mr. Stark held him and gently pulled him out from his terror, holding him close as he hummed their song. It was sung soft, and maybe not perfectly but it was perfect to him and it helped him calm down out of his massive wave of terror. His smile turned sad and yearning for him to be there just one more time.

 

His eyes closed as he softly began to hum to himself.

 

Hm Hm Hm Hm hmmmm….

 

He swiftly fell asleep, turning to curl into his new blanket.

 

* * *

  
  


“Hey kid!”

 

“Kid!”

 

It was Mr. Stark! He turned to voice looking for the man.

 

He was in the lab. Tony was waiting at the door arms crossed. 

 

“Mr. Stark!” He sighed with excitement but most of all relief

 

“Woah. Kid, what's up with that look. Miss me after getting lost on planet Peter?” he retorted

 

“Um..no.” He shook his head clear with a bit of embarrassment. “Whats up Mr. Stark?”

 

“What's up, is the movie night we planned.” He looked at his watch “Do you by any chance remember at what time we said?”

 

“Tonig-... Oohhhhh.” He realized “Oh no. Mr. Stark, I'm so sorry I guess I got carried away with…” Peter trailed off. Wait… What  **_was_ ** he doing?

 

“That doesn't matter kid. Come on. Were about 40 minutes late. We're gonna have to choose a short one. Your pick come on” Tony waved him over “You know what movie you're going to pick?”

 

Peter smiled as he walked to the door, Tony's arm wrapping around his shoulders. “Hmm.. Yea I think I know which one “ he smiled again

 

“Why did I even ask. I already know.” He sighed in a mock disappointment “Same movie?”

 

“You know it!”

 

Then it was gone. He wasn't at the compound anymore. Tony wasn't next to him anymore. 

 

“Mr. Stark?” He called out looking around the dead planet. It was a lot more destroyed than he last remembered. It was so quiet and eire, but he had the feeling that he was missing something. “Mr. Stark!”

 

He ran and ran climbing through the large amounts of rubble. There was when he saw him. He was on the ground half collapsed struggling to breathe. “Mr. Stark!” He raced to him. Faster than he's ever tried to run and finally he reached him. There was so much blood it was coming from so many placed. He didn't know how to make it stop when it was coming from so many places. What how could he help. “Mr. Stark! Stay with me..”

 

“Hey kid.”

 

“Yea Tony it's me. It's kid. Please you've got to help me. I don't know what to do there's so much blood. It won't stop!” He looked wildly at his mentors eyes placing his hands over the wounds to attempt to stop them from bleeding further “Please, Mr. Stark, tell what to do if this keeps going your going to die!”

 

But he didn't respond. He couldn't. He couldn't because he was dying and it was his fault. He couldn't stop it.

 

Tony reached an arm cupping his cheek, whipping away the tear that was just about to spill “Don't cry Peter. It's going to be okay. You'll be okay. It's okay...”

 

“Mr. Stark?” He asked softly not allowing the hand in his drop away  “Mr stark!?” He called out more frantically

 

He shook him attempting to pull him away from the darkness. “no. NO! Mr Stark you can't go. You can't leave me alone. Come back!

 

He shook him more violently pushing against his chest “Mr. Stark no you can't go! No no no” he shook his head in denial, wet sobbs mixing with the desperation of his cries “Don't go. No.  No no. Mr. Stark!” He dropped his head against his chest in defeat, tears spilling endlessly from his eyes voice made a mess by his held back cries

 

Peter pulled away pushing him harder “Mr. Stark!”

 

“Mr. Stark!”

 

“Tony!” He cried allowing the sobbs to Control his voice

 

Peter looked around “Someone! Help him he's dying! He's gonna die please help!”

 

“Tony! No please. Open your eyes! Come back!” tears kept falling

 

“DAD!” He cried desperately looking at his face waiting for him to have the smile it held when he called him. But it never came. It was gone.

 

“Dad! No please don't do this please. You promised you wouldn't. Please. I need you. Please” he hugged the man close taking in the familiar feeling that he new was never going to happen again. He was dead. He was dead. You never back when you die. Dad was never going to come back. No more good times, no more smiles. No more dad. He wasn't breathing. It looked like he was sleeping but it was just so wrong. He didn't want him to sleep. He wanted him to wake up. “Please. You promised” he hugged him tighter and sobbed.

 

Movement! Something moved! He pulled away to look to see if had awoke, placing his ear to the man's chest he waited.

 

Suddenly he collapsed at the loss of support, Tony dropped to the floor as ashes gone being taken away by the scattering winds.

 

He knelt there looking at his in horror. The only thing left was the blood that had stained his arms.

 

RED 

RED

RED

 

he was gone.

 

“Dad.” he sobbed. “Dad!”

 

* * *

 

Peter bolted awake. He grabbed his blanket and ran. He ran out the dome and into the hollow trunk of a tree. He pulled the blanket over his head attempting to get rid of the tremors in his body. He let out a sob. Breaking down. Again. He couldn't help it that picture in his head it terrified him. Was Mr Stark okay? He didn't want him to die. But the red was so lucid and real. He didn't want that. He wanted to go back home now. He wanted to go now. He wanted Tony. He didn't like it here anymore.

 

“Hello?” Came a voice. “Hey spider kid is that you?”

 

“No.” He replied solemnly

 

“Hey kid. You okay?” he asked “I saw you run off and it worried me.”

 

“I'm sorry I woke you up”

 

“Kid don't worry about that. I wasn't even sleeping.” He leveled himself down to the entrance “how about you climb out of there and we can talk for a bit. How does that sound?”

 

Slowly Peter made his way out taking the helpful hand offered to him by the man. “Thanks.”

 

“No problem. Now come on let's go sit down” Quill moved leading the way to their circle the large group usually united

 

They say in a comfortable silence, well at least for Peter. But for Quill it was a bit more of a complicated atmosphere.

 

“What happened? In your dream I mean. If you want to talk about it.” Quill spoke

 

“Oh. Yea. It was a dream.” He looked down “it was a weird morbid twist on to what happed on titan. It was so messed up.”

 

Oh hell. This kids nightmares are all his fault. He screwed up on Titan and now. “Hey kid. I'm sorry about that happened on titan. I lost control and I just couldn't- I… don't expect you to understand. Or forgive me but I'm really sorry about what I did.”

 

Peter shook his head “No. I understand.” He reminisced “Gamora. The person you were looking for. You guys were close weren't you.”

 

“We argued at times but yea, she and I, we were close.”

 

“Yea. I know how you feel.” Peter's eyes shifted not seeing the confused expression on Quills “a little less than two years ago my uncle got shot by a robber I was there when it happened. I was so mad after. “ his fist had in knowingly clenched. So he released it sighing away the thought “But it's alright. i understand. I don't blame you for what you did. I just wish it hadn't ended up like this. I'm getting really home sick. Maybe that's my I had that dream.” He shrugged

 

“What happened after i.. Left.”

 

“Oh. Um… I turned into dust in his arms. My powers didn't let me die as fast as everyone else did. It was terrifying. But surprisingly my nightmare wasn't about that. Instead I dreamed he. Was the one to die in front of me. it started off as us having a movie night then disaster.  Man my brain really likes to news things up.”

 

“I'm sorry about what happened with you and your dad.” Quill responded solemnly

 

“Oh. No. Mr. Stark isn't really-”

 

“Kid. Stop. Listen I've only heard of this guy for the past few minutes and I saw you with him enough to know that you see him as a father figure and he sees you as a son. The look is unmistakable. Take it from someone who saw the signs years too late, and accept it before its to late.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“So I believe we should formally introduce each other.”

 

Peter shook his head in agreement 

 

“Ill go first. My names Peter Parker. I'm from Queens New York”

 

“Your name us Peter!  My name is Peter!” Quill exclaimed

 

“No WAY! That's so amazing! And so confusing… What should we call each other. Calling each other by our hero names didn't really sound so cool anymore.”

 

“Okay. So about that. Before we start anything. Do you want to go back to sleep?”

 

“No not really…” Peter responded pulling the blanket closest”

 

“Alrighty then, lets just pitch some ideas while we wait for everyone else to wake up. Sound good?”

 

“Sounds amazing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you had a fun time! XD


	12. Against the Trees

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS NOW THE NEW CHAPTER 12!!!!
> 
> I suddenly had a dream about this happening and I was like hek yea I can add this!
> 
> So here it is.

Another lazy day.

 

That's what today is.

 

Just another lazy day.

 

A nothing day...

 

Peter threw himself back to the ground, sprawled out and looking up to the sky, or what was supposed to be the sky.

 

_ Sigh _

 

There was no projects.

 

No occurrences

 

And thankfully

 

No arguments or tension

 

Just time… or nothing in this case since time here was an illusion.

 

Peter turned his head to the group, watching them lazily as they did what they did. 

 

The closest group was the guardians, all sitting at the the tree next to him. Groot looked to be sleeping, head rested on Quill's lap, Drax and Mantis were sitting next to each other, Mantis was playing with some object in her hands while Drax looked like he traveling the cosmos with his absent minded daydreaming.

 

He was probably just asleep with his eyes open.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Again.

  
  
  
  
  


T'challa was talking with Bucky, sort of? He couldn't tell. Even if they were two trees away he count take enough to really mind what they were doing. 

 

Wanda, Sam, and Dr. Strange were in their own click, they weren't talking. They weren't looking at each other, or interacting. They were simply sitting at the same tree.

 

Everyone will else was the same. 

  
  
  
  


Well, he found a stick, and a plant fiber that was left abandoned.

  
  


This.

  
  


This, was what he had for his own entertainment.

 

There wasn't much you could do with a string and a stick. 

 

He rolled to his stomach resting his chin on his hands, inspecting closely the fiber and stick.

 

Hmmmm….

 

He propped himself up to his elbows, grabbed the sting like fiber and tired it around the end of the stick.

 

Now it's a stick and string combo!!!

 

But what else could it be?

  
  
  
  


Its a helicopter!!!!

  
  
  
  


He propelled the fiber quickly using the strangely shaped branch as the body

 

What sound would this helicopter make?

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

nYOoMmmm

  
  
  


…

  
  
  


Perfect

 

He grabbed a few tiny twigs and built mountains using debris from under him. These are going to be the buildings. 

  
  
  
  


Nyoom

  
  
  
  


Nyoom

  
  
  


Nyoom

  
  
  


Nyoom

  
  
  


Nyoom

  
  
  


Nyoom

  
  
  


Nyoom

  
  
  
  


Nyoom

  
  
  


Nyoom

  
  
  


Nyoom

  
  
  


Nyoom

  
  
  


Nyoom

  
  
  
  


Nyoom

  
  
  
  


Nyoom

  
  
  


Nyoom

  
  
  


Nyoom

  
  
  


Nyoom

  
  
  


_**Crash** _

  
  


_**Explosion** _

  
...  
  
  
  


He fell back onto the floor, face down to the ground.

 

He had plenty of imagination, but without anyone else to mess around with, it just seemed so… bland.

 

He rolled over to his back, looking up once again.

  
  
  
  


He was just plain bored.

 

After the talk with Quill his mind was a bit more at ease, more Zen. But with that slight peace came the realization of boredom. 

 

Tap

 

Tap

 

Tap

 

Tap

 

He absent mindedly drummed his fingers against a tree root. Tapping away to a rhythm he thought he had long forgotten.

 

Hm Hm hmm Hm hmm hmm Hm

 

What was the first word again?

 

Tap Tap

 

Hm Hmm

 

Tap tap

 

Hmm Hm

 

Well…

 

Softly he cleared his throat

  
  


“Well I've heard there was a secret chord   
That David played and it pleased the Lord   
But you don't really care for music, do you?” He began softly closing his eyes as he willed his vocal cords to listen

 

Quill and his group paused their antics, in particular Quill who instantly recognized the song, it was a somewhat familiar song from his childhood. He kept his mouth shut from the moment he was about to say. He didn't want to stop little Peter, his voice seemed really sweet to the ears, he didn't want it to prematurely end. 

  
“Well it goes like this:   
The fourth, the fifth, the minor fall and the major lift   
The baffled king composing Hallelujah”

 

Peter's voice rose to a more auditable level, catching the attention from the rest of the groups, turning them to him for a clearer view of what they just heard.

 

Peters voice was beautiful sweet and much to their surprise very talented, he reached a high note almost effortlessly.

  
“Hallelujah   
Hallelujah   
Well your faith was strong but you needed proof   
You saw her bathing on the roof   
Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew ya

Oo oo oo”

 

  
“She tied you to her kitchen chair   
And she broke your throne and she cut your hair   
And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah”

 

Wanda and T'challa listened in, humming along as well as they could, the song was pleasant but they both had only heard it only a few times before.

 

Sam and Bucky on the other hand joined in.

 

“Hallelujah   
Hallelujah   
Hallelujah   
Hallelujah”

 

  
Peter didn't pay much attention when they joined in, instead continuing without missing a beat.

 

“But baby I've been here before   
I've seen this room and I've walked this floor   
You know, I used to live alone before I knew ya”

 

Wanda paused her humming, remembering the lyrics.

 

“And I've seen your flag on the marble arch   
And love is not a victory march   
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah”

 

Tears flowed down Quills eyes, he whipped at them in vain as they only managed to reappear. Mantis leaned over and hugged him in an effort to comfort him as well as herself.

 

  
“Hallelujah   
Well there was a time when you let me know   
What's really going on below   
But now you never show that to me do ya   
But remember when I moved in you   
And the holy dove was moving too   
And every breath we drew was Hallelujah”

 

Bucky wrapped an arm around Wanda as she weeped, holding her as support.

  
  
  


by now Peter was singing solo

 

  
“Hallelujah   
Hallelujah   
Hallelujah   
Maybe there's a God above   
But all I've ever learned from love   
Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew ya   
And it's not a cry that you hear at night   
It's not somebody who's seen the light   
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah”

 

Everyone was taken back by his voice and its ability to reach all the ranges in the song, even with that they could have all agreed that it was in fact beautiful. 

 

  
Hallelujah   
Hallelujah   
Hallelujah   
Hallelujah   
Hallelujah   
Hallelujah”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Peter that was beautiful, where did you get such a beautiful voice?” Wanda asked whipping away the last of her tears

 

“Oh! Uh. Hey!” He stammered, sincerely caught off guard by her “yeah, I guess a lot of years of practice. My family used to say that I had a beautiful voice when I was little so my mom decided to sign me up for vocal lessons after school. After that I joined choir in 2nd grade. I've been in it ever since, also took theatrics and dance, but that's waaay off topic.”

 

“What other songs have you sung mini me? For choir I mean.” Quill asked

 

“Ummmm… well, last year we sang a song from this once movie we got to see called the Prince of Egypt. I forgot its name but it had this one solo I got for myself, it was in Hebrew but it came out alright.” Peter sat up, thinking deeper “Ummm. Oh! Last semester we got to choose our own 7 songs to sing as a whole choir for this competition, we chose “Bohemian Rhapsody” and “Somebody to Love” from Queen, “you will be found” from this musical and “Angels” by Khalid. That one was my favorite one.”

 

“You said seven, you only named four.” Bucky noted

 

“Well yea. Cuz you see we had a time frame, it was a total space for 7 songs but since three of the songs were over 3 minutes longs, we had to sacrifice a few songs. We're a small group, I think 11 in total? I don't really know if MJ is really in it. MJ tends to linger about.”

 

“Who's this MJ?” Sam decided to add in

 

“Oh! She's one of my two friends from school, she's my second best friend. She sends me memes and we share vines every once and awhile. But most of the time she calls me and Ned losers. But mostly pokes at me during choir… or detention.”

 

“Well your family was right Peter you have a very lovely voice” Wanda 

 

Drax starred in fascination “Your voice is so majestic, like the same angel from space had another space angel and that space angel had a baby and it was you. Then your voice was gifted to you from all of the angels before it. Beautiful. Just beautiful”

 

Mantis nodded “well I agree with the lady, your voice makes me feel nice and warm inside, really passionate, even if the song is a little sad.”

 

“Oh sorry about that. The song just popped into my head and I couldn't help myself.” He responded shyly

 

“Its okay Pete.” Bucky brushed off “I'm sure no one minds. In fact I think it would be nice to hear some those songs you mentioned, an old timer like me hasn't had enough time to catch up with all the new music.”

 

“I too would like to hear more of the songs, if you would, Peter.” T'challa asked politely

 

“Um okay.” He smiled “Um at you have in mind?”

 

Sam spoke “How about Angels, you said it was your favorite, seems appropriate.”

 

Peter leaned back against a nearby tree, starting off with a soft hum, closing his eyes to keep himself on track and in control.

 

Every once waited in soft anticipation. Even those that had not voiced anything through the whole conversation, waited. Listened as his smooth voice relaxed them away from whatever previous thoughts lingered in themselves.

 

“I've been seeing angels   
In my living room   
That have walked the sun   
And have slept on the moon

Covered in the fragrance   
Of their own perfume   
Telling me the stories   
Stories coming true

  
Well you see these angels   
These angels see the light   
Yeah I had my troubles   
Troubles, all right

  
I've been seeing angels

  
They'll hold onto their secrets   
And tone our memories   
We float above horizons   
And sail across the seas

  
I hope for better days   
And rainy times are tough   
The angels give me strength   
And I'm not giving up

  
So I wipe away my tears   
I unveil my pain   
They're brushing off my shoulders   
And I hold on to their stain   
I've been seeing angels

  
Angels   
Angels   
Angels   
Angels   
Angels   
Angels, ayy

  
Angels”

 

Peter continued humming though even past the end of the lyrics.

 

And then it ended.

  
  


Wanda looked up from her bowed head,

 

“Thank you, Peter. That was beautiful.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of these songs are my favorites.
> 
> I love all the songs and I had to retrain myself to only a few bacaise I know I am well willing to put all P!ATD in there. But I didnt.
> 
> Thanks for reading everyone! Love y'all, I hope.
> 
> K


	13. This is the End?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS BEFORE TOU BEGIN READING THIS CHAPTER!!!!!
> 
> WHILE READING THIS CHAPTER LISTEN TO
> 
> CAVETOWN- THIS IS HOME
> 
> HERES THE LINK TO THE EXACT ONE I LISTENED TO WHILE WRITING THIS
> 
> https://youtu.be/9YgmMJJ34k4
> 
> THANK YOU

He was alone.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Again?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Again.

  
  
  
  
  
  


AGAIN.

  
  
  
  
  


**_Why?_ ** He cried internally, wanting to tear himself apart due to the sheer frustration.

  
  
  
  
  
  


But he couldn't find himself to do anything.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He scratched his brain apart thinking.

  
  
  
  
  
  


What _was_ this?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Was this just some kind of cruel joke that the universe decided to play on him again?  Why to him? He's had enough of this. What kind of sick, twisted game are they playing? They allow him to get close to a person, to love, to admire, trust that person, then suddenly they just had to be torn from his life? Just for it to watch him break and then laugh at him in his misery?

 

Peter lied on the orange dusted door looking up at the stars above. It was so beautiful. But he didn't care much for that anymore. All he could do is lie there. Unmoving. Unable to anything anymore. There was nothing left to do. He was never going to leave here.

  


He was simply a speck of nothing in this large never ending, orange hell.

 

Just him and nothing more.

 

* * *

 

It all happened so fast. Almost as fast as the first time.

 

The trees they were disappearing. Into a cloud of weirdly formed gas.

 

Soon enough so did the people.  It started. Dr. Strange was the first to begin to fade.

 

He panicked. He got up and tan to the man assessing the damage that was being done to him.

 

He was disappearing right in front of him. Just like his dream

 

Tears began to form in his eyes. “no. You can't leave.” He pleased with a whisper

 

He simply replied with “Peter. No it's okay. This was meant to happen it's going to okay”

 

And he was gone.

 

So was more than half of the group.

 

Junior was gone.

 

Sam. Gone

 

Wanda was just about- and she was gone.

 

Drax and Mantis. Gone.

 

Peter number one. Gone

 

Bucky was beginning to leave. Then he completely disappeared

 

The king was still there looking as confused as he was.

 

He scrambled to the man's side, watching as the last if the greenery and trees disappeared.

 

“T'challa. What's happening?” He asked in terror of the answer.

 

“I don't think this is bad. Like the man said. Peter this was supposed to happen he knows more than any of us.”

  


Tears still fell from his eyes.

 

T'challa took both of his hands and duped his face too look at him “Maybe this is how we get home. “ he said in hopes of stopping the boys fears and tears.

 

Peter nodded watching as parts of the man started to quickly fade.

  
  


T'challa. Gone.

  
  
  
  
  


He couldn't do anything to make the man stop from leaving.

  
  


Now it was just him. Alone.

 

* * *

  


 

 

 

 

 

Days.  Months. Passed and nothing.  He didn't leave. He had eventually walked away from the place that used to be green and happy. He walked away in hopes of finding someplace with someone, anything.

 

A person. A plant. An animal. Something. Some one. That was left behind other than himself.

 

 

 

 

 

 

But nothing.

  
  


Nothing left. Just himself. As a nothingness speck.

  
  
  
  


Unchanging.

  
  
  
  


Weak.

  
  
  


Unable to stop.

  
  
  
  


Unable to leave.

  
  
  
  


Unable to change what he was.

  
  
  


He was so broken and frail. Unable to to anything to fix himself.

  
  
  
  


The smallest thing could break what was left of his shatters.

  
  
  
  


Just so useless and so damn alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked that chapter. Thank you again to everyone who commented subscriber gave kudos.
> 
> I'm surprised. I've never to be able to finish a fanfic. This will be a first. 
> 
> Again thank you for being a part of the creation and growth of this fanfic I thank you all. Hugs and high fives all around.


	14. Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLLY FRIK. I AM SO SORRY
> 
> I had a lot more to the last chapter it was 3 am and I don't think I realized that I only copied and pasted only part of the chapter. Frik. Okay sorry again about the whole confusion. I would post it on the same chapter but I feel like make it the next would be more appropriate.
> 
> So again sorry and I hope you enjoy

It had taken the equivalent of 4 months.

 

But finally. It was over.

 

That had defeated Thanos.

 

There was so many sacrifices that had to be made, but thankfully now it was over. He could finally mourn for everyone he lost due to the snap.

 

There was so many people.

 

Then the least expected thing started happening. They started coming back.

 

Trees and animals were the first to appear coming back only minutes after the return of the stones.

 

People not long after.

 

People began to appear in a cloud of gas, right in the places they were last seen. Which brung him to Wakanda, where he last saw the last of the Avengers.

 

There was Sam. Alive and well.

 

And Bucky, who Steve greeted with a hefty, strong hug.

 

Then there was T'challa, the king. Who's sister greeted him with a teary hug, clutching him with the fear that he would leave again.

 

He was so glad they were back. This unknown feeling in his gut finally unknoting.

 

Except then he remembered.

 

Peter was still on Titan.

 

How was he supposed to get him from Titan. They barely managed to make it the last time. He didn't remember the coordinates, they didn't have an aircraft that could reach, where ever that was, without taking years.

 

He looked down over at the racoon who had a face of dispair. Unable to see his loved ones came back like everyone else had.

 

Then there was a spark. An orange glowing spark.

 

Dr. Strange! He was bringing everyone back from Titan using his magic!

 

Peter was coming home!

 

He held his breath, watching the portal open to its full size, the first to pass through were the Guardians.

 

The reunion was sweet, the tree was hugging his father, and everyone else joined in.

 

Then it was Dr. Strange.

 

And the portal closed.

 

It closed without Peter.

 

“Strange!” He called out. Walking to him with a form of rage he didn't know he still had in him. “Where is Peter? Everyone's back and he's not here. Where is he?.”

 

Strage gave him a crestfallen look “We were the first to appear. We waited, we wanted to wait longer, but we couldn't. I'm sorry.”

 

His anger vanished leaving only confusion with the deep pit of worry in his stomach.

 

Peter hasn't come back? Why? Why hadn't he come back?

  
  


Weeks passed, then that became a month. Then two. Now they were at the near end of the third. Strange helped by going back every other day after that. The first month he went everyday, but eventually they started to loose hope.

 

“Stark. You I have to prepare yourself-” Strange began

 

“Prepare myself for what, Strange?” He snapped

 

“Prepare for when he doesn't come.”

 

He stood there with anger as the man left

 

“I'm sorry.” and he was gone

 

He fell back into his chair in shock.

 

The man was right. Over the months there were reports of some people not coming back. Most of them were terminally ill, old or were dying when it happened. Perhaps Peter had gotten injured so badly he had passed away.

 

But what gave him a sliver of hope was that there was two anomalies in that pattern. Both were children. They hadn't appeared when everyone else had, their parents put them on the roster for missing. They were the only two left to be found. But they had been found by the end of the first week they were found and were back in their parents arms.

 

But for Peter. It was taking too long and his of the boy being deceased was forming closer. He found himself beginning to lose hope too.

 

After the month ended he had felt pain in holding hope. And finally released it, becoming to open to accept, accept that Peter might not be coming home.

 

Just like that the compompound suddenly felt empty and large. There was no one there. No Peter.

 

He felt the largeness and quiet of the building swallow him.

 

He failed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all didnt get TOO shook.


	15. We're Dreaming Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I am so so so sorry. I don't realize until today that I had don't so many things wrong.
> 
> First of all chapter 12 was supposed to have a question mark on it. (I just fixed it) I didn't mean for people to think that it really was the end. It suposed to only be a light scare, you would see the ending and my note then look at the chapter count and see more missing.
> 
> But here's the thing. I'm in the mountains right now. There's no way I can get signal here. I am literally on top of a dead tree in the mountains I am terrified because they told us that there are like snakes and mountain lions here. I don't want to mess with nature. But I had to post it fast before I got really into the high part of the mountains. I didn't see that I didn't change the number thing (I just found out how to change it. I'm stupid I know) and I don't really know it was wrong until about an hour ago. Which makes scense as to why you guys were freaking out. There isn't going to be a sequel. I kind of don't know what that means but I think it means like another book? But no this ones going to be continuous. But maybe. I dont know. Ill google the definition when I have enough bars to get some internet. Wow do I really feel like a milenial now. Unable to live with out technology. Im getting side tracked. All I can say is thank goodness that I can use Google docs here without internet.
> 
>  
> 
> (Also chapter was written when I was litenting to https://youtu.be/n6BwAWiHcSg)

Peter had fallen asleep.

 

He didn't want to wake up. When he was sleep there was a form of color, feeling, people.

 

When he was awake all there was, was the constant mocking from the never ending sun and unfamiliar stars. The vast emptiness and nothingness of the orange place that swallowed him.

 

He took no heed to what Sam had said about keeping a solid schedule when it came to being here. It was all about keeping the mind sound and healthy. To not leave any wrong physiological damage.

 

But at this point he didn't care anymore.

 

Nothing mattered since he was here. 

 

He slept whenever his body dipped into it, not avoiding the pull of sleep.

 

He dreamed about his family, some were with uncle Ben and aunt May, of him and May in their snug little apartment, some of Tony, Miss. Potts and him when they went on that one movie day, some of just himself and Tony. Sometimes they were good sometimes they were bad. Really bad.

 

But even then, good or bad, most of them were of Tony. 

  
  
  
  


His Dad. 

  
  
  
  
  


He just wanted one more time to be able to really say goodbye. 

 

To be hugged and held by him. His familiar cologne mixed with the unmistakable smell of oil and of something that had burnt from the lab. It was so familiar He could almost smell it. But he couldn't anymore, it had been so long he only knew the smell from the description he had given it, not it was simoly lost in him memory. He wouldn't be able to see him again.

 

Something touched him.

 

His eyes snapped open and he coiled away from the sudden feeling, stumbling back as he attempted to run away from…

 

It was a hand.

 

His eyes moved smoothly, following the path of the hand to the arm to the shoulder and to the face.

 

His eyes couldn't believe it.

 

His eyes were fooling him. 

 

“Hey Peter.” The man said with soft undertones “We've been waiting for you.”

 

He threw his arms around the man hugging him close. It was Dr. Strange!. It was a person. He was so happy to not be alone. He was happy to not be in that dust orange place.

 

Softly he turned his head to the area around him.

 

It wasn't the unknown place anymore. It wasn't orange and desolate.  It had things around him. Space and time was moving. He could feel it.

 

Peter cleaned his face away “You've been waiting for me?”

 

“We all have.” He helped the boy stand up dreading him enough to get his own balance “Ready to go home?” He asked with a rare smile

 

Peter had no words or tears. Just an eger nod.

 

“Let's go.”

 

* * *

  
  


Peter suddenly appeared inside the compound. All it took was a  quick walk through a portal courtesy from the doctor. It was so simple 

 

“The person you're looking for should be in this building. He tends to move around a lot so I prefer just showing up at the front door.”

 

Peter entered through the door, walking through the large place and through to the common room. 

  
  
  


The second he stepped in everything froze. 

 

There was already a people in the room.

 

None of them mattered right now. He looked around the room searching for

 

“Kid?.” His voice was that of relief and disbelief

 

“Dad…” it came out cracked and broken barely a whisper

 

“Oh my goodness. You're-”

 

but before he could finish the teenager ran to him tears pouring without restraint. 

 

“DAD!” He cried launching himself at the man. 

 

Tony caught him in an instant embrace wrapping his arms around the boy protectively. He lowered them both down free to take each other into a tight embrace.

 

“I missed you so much.” He cried

 

“I waited so long I was losing hope, I…. I- I'm so glad you're back. Thank goodness your back.” Tony held peter tighter. 

 

“I'm so sorry, dad. I didn't- It-”

 

“Peter. No. It's okay. It's going to okay.” Tony hugged him closer having Peter's head rest under his chin, the boy burrowing his face into his chest.

 

“Tony. Ever since when did you have a son” Steve asked to himself “How long have I been gone?” quietly Rhodey motion cap out of the room allowing the two to have time to themselves. 

 

“Are you okay?” Tony pulled Peter away grabbing his face to inspect him over “Are you hurt?”

 

“I'm okay. I'm just- wow. This is just- I don't know what to say” he said as he wiped away the tears that were left behind

 

“Kid you look like a disaster. Here how about this you go take a shower, take as long as you need, i'll get you something nice and warm to eat, while you're eating ill get your aunt, she's been worried sick.”

 

Aunt may how could he have forgotten. Then again he just got here, he was sure that Tony will take care of her until he returned “I'd like that.”

 

“I'm so happy to have you back.” Tony pulled Peter into another hug not wanting to part away again. 

 

“Me too” he mumbled 

 

“Can I have a dog now.”

 

“Kid you can have as many dogs as you want,” he smiled “just please take a shower.” that suit scared him a bit. He didn't want to see it anymore. “Get cleaned up.”

 

“Okay, okay. I will.” He paused “actually. I think I need help.”

 

“What, what's wrong?” His voice laced with worry

 

“I don't think I can stand back up without any help. My legs feel like jelly”

 

“Oh, oh of course” tony stood first helping Peter up by his arm, waiting patiently for him to get his balance

 

“Thank you”

 

* * *

 

Peter felt so… he didn't know what to say. It such a gamble of emotions, he was relieved, happy, confused, grateful, excited, he didn't know what else to label the rest of those feels. But he just felt. Happy.

 

He turned on the shower allowing a warm spray to come out and drizzle down against the tub’s floor in a rhythmic yet unpredictable pattern. He managed to somehow get the nanobots off of him, his suit was easy enough. He climbed into the shower, tense muscles immediately relaxing against the warm spray, he never wanted to get out again.  
  


After thoroughly, he meant thoroughly, bathing himself he stepped out of the shower and stood in front of the sink. He looked up at the mirror, he was looking at his own reflection. He looked like himself. But for some reason he didn't feel like himself. He brushed those feeling s right out and walked into his room. Right on his bed was a stack of lied out clothes. A pair of Iron Man sweatpants, and a matching shirt with inverted colors, a pair of regular red socks and underwear. He changed into the clothes as well as his indoor shoes, obviously it was tony who chose the outfit. Obviously. 

  
  


He walked into the common room, instantly greeted by his aunt's strong embrace “Peter, my goodness are you okay. Tony told me you were fine but I just-” she took a deep breath and let it out “Are you okay?”

 

“I'm okay now Aunt May.” 

 

“What happened? We were all worked sick. I beat up Tony, I asked your friends. Where were- it took you so long to come back.”

 

Peter sat down on the couch followed by his father figure. He continued to explain what had happened where they were. About the group, the place, his loss when they disappeared. But it all rounded back to a single question. What made him take so long? He didn't know. Neither did they but for them it didn't matter much anymore. Peter was here with them now, alive breathing. And for Peter it could have mattered any less, he was there with his father and the most important woman in his world. It didn't matter for him, he was home.

 

Peter had a late dinner, and was accompanied by his aunt she had already eaten, but she just wanted to join him at the table so he shouldn't eat alone. He was grateful for that. He ate his soup whitch was just a simple chicken soup, but it tasted like nothing he ever tasted before, like the richest soup the world could offer was right in his bowl. He ate it quick and managed to finish up at least 6 bowls before being satisfied. Tony gladly serving him more.

 

Then it was time for sleep. Real sleep. Not just himself in the light. But a familiar feeling of rest that fell upon his eyes. 

 

They all walked into their own rooms, May staying for the night in one of the guest rooms.

 

Peter took off his shoes and fell right into the fluffy plushness of his matres. He rolled around grabbing the blanket to wrap around himself like a burrito. He missed this. The smell of fresh spring scented linens, the feeling of being clean in clean clothes and in a clean soft bed. It was the greatest feeling he could think of. He lied there completely warped by the queen sized quilt, hair tossed around in an absolute mess. He closed his eyes and took a breathe. Softly he let it out. It was great to be back home on earth.

  
  
  


This was a dream.

  
  
  


It's a dream.

  
  
  


He snapped up looking around him,everything seemed so real. It had to be his brain playing one of its sick jokes, making him think that he was back home, back on his home planet in the compound.

 

He couldn't sleep. He shouldn't.

 

It'll go away. He didn't want this to go away.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Tony lied in bed looking up at the ceiling. It wasn't a very interesting ceiling. It was just the simplicity of it. It had been a long time since he had taken the time to just lie there. Think. No dark thoughts or deep worries, no restlessness or anxiety. Just silence. It was nice. But with the silence he realized. There was something still there. Silent but there. Like something that was screaming from the next room over. He couldn't hear what it was saying. But he could hear it. It didn't bother him it just left him unsettled. 

 

There was a knock at the door. A shy recognizable knock. 

 

“Mr. Stark?”

 

Tony turned to the door. Seeing the kid's head like in through the small crack. “Hey kiddo,” he called out to invitingly. “What's wrong?”

 

“I couldn't sleep and I know that I shouldn't as-”

 

“Kid shut up and get in bed. There's more than enough room.” Peter still didn't move “Come on kid. It's alright.”

 

With a slow hesitation Peter climbed in, taking the pillow next to Tony as his own. He curled around another stray pillow hiding his face completely in it. 

 

“What happened kid. You okay?” 

 

“I am now?” He shrugged “I don't know. I'm just…. scared.”

 

“Of what?”

 

“Its so stupid and confusing, I want to tell you but its so dumb I can't seem to word it right.”

 

“Then explain it from the beginning”

 

“Well, when I was back  _ there _ I was left alone after everybody left. All I did was sleep. It was all I could do. And I would have these dreams. Sometimes they were nice dreams, but most of them were bad. In the nice dreams I was back here in the compound watching movies with you, or going out for ice cream” He looked down at the sheets, unshed tears already present in his brown eyes “I'm scared... that, i'll wake up and see that this was all a dream.” He lifted himself on to his hands a tear dripping off his eyelash “I'm scared that i'll wake up. A-and you'll be gone and i-I'm going to alone again in that horrible place. And i'll be-” tears flowed freely

 

“Peter!” Tony's sharp voice snapped him out of his dark ramble. “Peter. Listen to me. Are you listening?”

 

Peter closed his eyes in fear.

 

Gentle calloused hands cupped his face “Come on Peter, open your eyes” But Peter was afraid. It felt too nice, he didn't want this dream to end. “I'm right here Peter. I'm right here.” A calloused thumb brushed away his tears, his words gently coaxing him to open his eyes. “There are those doe brown eyes I love.” Tony smiled. Peter just watched, looking for any sign of a lie “Peter this is real. I'm not going to lie to you. I'm here you're here. We're here together and I promise I will never willingly aloe this to ever happen to you again, Okay.”

 

“okay.” his voice was small but still it was there

 

Tony pulled Peter in laying down softly against the mattress, Peters head resting against his shoulder while his arm wrapped around him, pulling him close.

 

It was quiet.

 

So peaceful quiet. And it was nice

 

“Hey Mr. Stark.”

 

“yea kid.” he replied not wanting to mention the title he was called.

 

“So… I can really get a dog?”

 

Tony almost burst your laughing. Almost “Honestly kid, after all of this? I'll buy you a large farm. Then you can have as many animals as you want.”

 

Peter shook his head eyes dropping “Na, one dog sounds good.”

 

“Alright kid. One dog then.”

 

Then the comfortable silence once again

 

“I can hear your heart.” Peter said softly, sleep starting to take his body “it's going thump thump thump”

 

“Yea they do that.” he smiled at the instant laugh Peter gave. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Mr. Stark.”

  
  
  


“Yea kid”

  
  


“can you sing?” he asked in a drowsy tone

 

Did Peter even have to ask. At this point the kid could ask him for anything, literally anything, if he could he would rip his right kidney out just for him to never leave. He would gladly give him anything, and for the first time Peter asked him for their song. “Of course”

 

Peter relaxed further into the still present arm that was wrapped around him

 

Tony, heaven knew, he was never one for much singing, but he still sung. He started softly and slowly watching Peter as he went though the song. “Come stop your crying it'll be alright” he pushed a curl away from his face taking in every second he had him “Just take my hand, hold it tight   
I will protect you   
From all around you   
I will be here   
Don't you cry   
For one so small, You seem so strong   
My arms will hold you, Keep you safe and warm   
This bond between us   
Can't be broken   
I will be here   
Don't you cry”

  
Drowsly Peter joined in “'Cause you'll be in my heart   
Yes, you'll be in my heart   
From this day on   
Now and forever more   
You'll be in my heart   
No matter what they say   
You'll be here in my heart   
Always”

 

“G’night dad.” Peter slurred

 

The title hadn't taken Tony by surprise, it warmed him, the kid considered  _ HIM _ as someone worth of such a title. He knew he wasn't worth the title from someone so great but who was he someone to deny this amazing youth a chance at a father figure, he was proud to give him what.

 

He was proud to be his father.

 

“Night, Son”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha I know how to change the number chapter thing.
> 
> But now I have to wait and see if this sends. Because if it doesn't. Then I'm screwed. I only have one copy. 
> 
> I wrote this part from abit of my expierence. I was kidnapped when I was 15 and once I got home it was abit of shock for my family and this is some what what happened. With a little bit of Peter and Tony flare 
> 
> Thanks for for reading everyone. I really spread this! Peace. 
> 
>  
> 
> Weird one in a tux out.
> 
>  
> 
> (EDIT: Thank goodness the wedding reception area has internet connection. I just got to see your comments, now about the kidnapping thing im okay, it was long ago and thanks to my smart thinking I was able to get away, and I recovered due to my positivity. Also that's the reason why I got my dog. Her name is Anchor, but I call her Pig because of her adorable little tail, she's the most beautiful thing I have, she helps me with my anxiety and when ever I have an attack. Which I had way before I got taken. I had a cat that helped me with it but I had allergies so Anchor helped me allot. Which is also the reason Peter's getting a dog!)
> 
> (EDIT EDIT SQUARED. 
> 
> So I was going to keep the chapters flowing but I d decided to make its own that way they can stay like two sections all in all. I dont know. But yea its a second part to this or rather a continuation, thanks for reading i hope you go check it out)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I appreciate the kudos and comments really help me keep writing at least once a day.
> 
> Thanks for commenting


End file.
